Help, love and a career
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: When Lee Jordon steps into the Hogshead for a quick drink, he never realised that his life was about to change and as far as he was concerned, for the better. Warning: gay relationship
1. Chapter 1

Warning: gay sexual content and rape. If anyone is uncomfortable with either of these, then please don't read.

Chapter one

A few months after the battle of Hogwarts, Lee Jordan finished looking at the Hogsmeade shop, Weasley Wizard Wheezes for George to see what it might need to re-open again. He was walking down the lane when he stepped into the Hogshead.

'Ab, I see you don't have death eaters in here anymore, bet your liking that change.'

'It's different Lee, so what brings you to my little pub?'

'I was in Hogsmeade, thought I'd have a drink before I went home, so a small Firewhiskey,' Lee watched as the old barman poured his drink, 'So what sort of cliental are you getting now?'

'Mainly people coming in to stare at Harry,' Aberforth jerked his head towards the back.

'What, is he here a lot?' Lee said as he saw Harry sitting at the back of the dark put with a bottle of Firewhiskey and a glass. From what Lee could see, Harry's had a lot to drink.

'He's staying in one of my rooms and sits down here all the time. I thought after Voldemort was gone, he'd be happy, but something's not right with him.'

'I might go see what's up,' Lee took his drink and sat down opposite Harry who was staring at the table top.

'I don't want to answer questions,' Harry slurred.

'I'm not here to ask any, well except what in the blazes are you doing here Harry?'

Harry slowly lifted his head, 'Lee, so did you want something or just a drink?'

'Well I came in for a quick drink and saw you. I thought you'd be at the Burrow.'

'No, been staying here, I was going to find my own place to live, just haven't had the energy.'

'Then why aren't you staying with the Weasley's?'

'Look, I might love Mrs. Weasley, but she's got a habit of treating all her kids as kids, blimey I couldn't take that anymore.'

'Well I get you there, she even treats Bill as a kid and he's a married man. I was there a couple of days ago, there all still having a hard time.'

'Yeah, that's another reason I couldn't stay, I feel so guilty every time I see the pain on their faces especially George's,' Harry picked up his glass and down the rest of his drink before pouring another.

'Okay, so let's hear why you feel guilty because I don't get that.'

'Fred turned up because he knew I was there, everyone turned up because of me. So put the blame for everyone dying where it belongs, on me.'

'That's bullshit Harry, none of those deaths were your fault, everyone is Voldemorts fault and you need to realise that mate.'

'No, it's mine, so what are you doing in Hogsmeade?'

'Checking out the shop for George, seeing how much needs to be done to open it again. The Diagon Alley shop is a mess, but at least it's intact, this one's okay, just needs stock, that was all taken or destroyed.'

'So he's going to open them again?'

'Yes he is, but he knows that's what Fred would want, it was their dream.'

'Yeah, but dreams have a way of coming crashing down.'

'Sometimes, but right now everyone's dreams are coming true, thanks to you mate. We're all safe for the first time since before either of us were born. So why don't you see that as a gift, a gift of freedom that you with the help of some friends, gave everyone.'

'What are you on About Lee, merlin my head is aching,' Harry took another drink before putting his head in his hands.

'Why aren't you with Ron or Hermione, or even Ginny, I heard you two were snogging all over Hogwarts.'

'Well Ron and Hermione are a couple, finally, so I thought they could do with some time alone and Ginny, well, I just don't see myself snogging her anymore. She's a nice girl, funny, won't take shit from no one, but I don't know, since all this happened, she's just not for me anymore.'

'Well I can understand Ron and Hermione, those two took long enough to admit their feelings, Ginny, now even though I'm gay, she's a nice looking girl with a great personality, she can look after herself as well.'

Harry looked up, 'I never knew you were gay.'

'Do you go up to people and say you're straight?'

'Smart arse, so fucking any blokes?'

'None of your business Harry, but why don't you get out of this pub and find a place to live, you might not drink as much if you did.'

'I really haven't got the energy to do anything but drink.'

'Look Harry, if you want to, stay at my place, I have a spare room you can use and it'll stop people staring at you and wanting to ask you things.'

'You don't need someone fucking up your life or taking up you're space Lee, I'm fine here.'

'You wouldn't fuck up my life and I could do with the company. With everything that's happened, I won't be working for a while.'

'What do you do, I never knew.'

'I commentate quidditch matches just like I did at Hogwarts, but now on a professional scale.'

'Well I always liked your com…com, you know, especially when you had a go at the Sly…Slytherin's for cheating, which they always did.'

'Yeah, but they still couldn't beat Gryffindor, not with Fred, George and you on the team. Have you ever thought of playing professionally?'

'All I thought of was death eaters and Voldemort, never had much time to think about anything else, well maybe when I might die and how he was going to do it.'

'Oh merlin, you really need to lighten up Harry, so come on, come back to my place, at least it's brighter.'

'You really mean that, you want me to stay with you?'

'Yes, I really mean it, until you get your head together Potter, because right now it's screwed up. So are you coming back, you can play with Fido.'

'Fido?' Harry asked looking puzzled.

'My pet tarantula, remember?'

Harry laughed surprising himself, 'I forgot about that, Ron wouldn't go near you all year when he heard you had one.'

'Yeah, well he's shit scared of spiders and that was mainly down to Fred and George turning his teddy bear into a spider.'

Harry laughed loudly again, 'I forgot they did that, poor Ron. Look if you're serious, than sure, I'll stay with you for a while, might stop the reporters asking me how did you kill him Harry, blimey they don't stop.'

'Let's go get your stuff and head home, we can have some dinner after you're settled in.'

'Dinner, oh year, that food you eat at night time, haven't had that in a long time.'

'I can believe it, you're as skinny as you were when I first met you,' Lee grabbed one of Harry's arms and pulled him to his feet, 'Come on saviour, move that cute arse.'

'Are you checking me out Lee?'

'The way you look now, no, before, yeah I have, now come on,' Lee nodded to Aberforth as he took Harry upstairs to his room and helped him pack his clothes, which wasn't a lot and they all looked ruined, 'In a few days, I'm taking you shopping so you can buy some clothes mate, I wouldn't clean my floors with those.'

'Well, did a lot while I was wearing them, you know, fighting, escaping, locked up, more fighting, dying, coming back to life, you know, the usual.'

'You can explain that another time, let's go,' Lee kept hold of Harry's arm as he was swaying a lot. They headed downstairs, Harry pulled out a heap of gold and placed it on the bar.

'Is that enough Ab?'

'Plenty, now go get a life Harry.'

'Got one, just don't know what to do with it anymore, see ya,' Harry gave Aberforth a wave and left with Lee.

'We have to apparate, are you going to throw up on me if we do?'

'How should I know, I haven't ap…appar, you know, in ages.'

'Hold on and don't let go,' Lee sighed then turned on the spot. As soon as they arrived in his living room Lee looked at Harry, 'Are you going to lose it or what?'

Harry tried to focus his eyes, 'No, I'm good.'

'Okay, come on, I'll show you to the spare room,' Lee lead him through the flat to the back and into a room, 'Bathrooms across the hall. So why don't you clean up and we'll have some dinner.'

'Okay,' Harry watched Lee as he left the room, then sat down on the bed, 'What the fuck are you doing with your life Potter?'

Lee was in the kitchen making dinner when Harry finally walked out and he could tell Harry had showered and changed.

'Well you're clean, can't say the same about the clothes.'

'Yeah,' Harry shrugged, 'Got anything for a headache?'

Lee picked up a small flask and handed it to Harry, 'You're lucky I'm good with potions, so drink that and you'll feel better.'

Harry drunk the potion, grimacing at the taste but within a few minutes he was feeling better.

'Thanks and it's not just my headache that's gone, but I'm sober.'

'Yes, that's why I gave it to you, so sit your arse down Harry, you need food. I can't believe how thin you are.'

'Yeah, haven't felt like eating much, enough to get by anyway.' Harry sat at the table and watched Lee as he fixed dinner, 'So when did you know you were gay?'

'Just over a year ago, I was in the shop with Fred and George, they kept checking out girls and pointing them out to me, but not one interested me. Then I saw this cute bloke, dark hair, gorgeous eyes and I couldn't stop staring, too bad he was straight.'

'I thought you would have figured that out a few years back, you know, horny young boys talking about sex all the time why they were in the dorm rooms.'

'That happened, but I just never got into it and never realised why.' Lee put two plates on the table then sat down.

'If you don't mind me asking, but have you been with a bloke?'

'Yeah, had a steady for a few months, then I realised he was a bit of a coward when he heard Voldemort was taking over and he panicked, so I realised he wasn't for me.'

'Some people just didn't want to get involved Lee, I get that. I know I wouldn't have if I didn't have to, not now with how my life is.'

'I don't believe that Harry, you're a natural born fighter, you would have been involved. Maybe not as involved as you were, but given you were the chosen one, or so the rumours say.'

Harry stared at Lee, 'I was, the prophecy was real, it was either him or me that had to kill the other one.'

'But Ginny said that prophecy got broken, no one heard it.'

'Dumbledore told me, well showed me. He was the one the prophecy was made to. I told Hermione and Ron that but they knew I never wanted anyone to know. Mrs. Weasley was always giving me these sad looks, then I'd see Remus and Tonks look at me the same way, even Kingsley did a couple of times. So I asked Hermione and Ron to keep it to themselves. I never told them all of it, just what I told you. See that's why I've been drinking so much, first it was always going to be him and me and everyone else was just in his way and the other thing was my life, all of my life has been out of my hands, never my choice, nothing. Decisions were made for me before I was even born and they were still being made for me. So the moment he was dead and I was an adult, I said to myself, no more. No one was going to make decisions for me anymore, I do what I want and if that was throw my life away, well that was my choice.'

'Well I get you wanting to make your own decisions, but give yourself a break Harry. He's gone, you can finally make those choices and have a life, not throw it away or fuck it up.'

'A life, I have no idea how to do that. All my life it's been about Voldemort, nothing else, I don't even know where to start to be normal, I've never been normal, I wasn't prepared for this.'

'Look, until I start work and that won't be for a few more months, let's just hang out, do things together and you can finally see that you can be normal, but you need to stop drinking so much and give this life a go.'

'You're a good friend Lee. All Hermione and Ron do is keep asking how I am, am I coping, do I need anything, they act like my parents instead of friends. I know there worried about me, but I've learned long ago to take care of myself, well as best I can anyway.'

'Their worried about you, but as I'm not your best mate, just a friend, I can help. So eat up and we'll just get to know each other better without anything to do with Voldemort or death eaters coming into it,' Lee handed Harry a fork making him laugh then he finally started eating and Lee knew he got Harry to at least start on a normal life, now he just had to keep him at it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

After talking for a few hours, Harry went to his room to sleep, Lee went to his to sleep. During the night, Lee woke to loud screams. He grabbed his wand and raced towards Harry's room and saw him having a massive nightmare. Lee sat on the bed and shook Harry's shoulder, before tapping his face.

'What?' Harry said as he jerked awake, 'Lee.'

'You were screaming in your sleep Harry, telling him to kill you and leave everyone else alone.'

'Yeah, sorry about that, I should have warned you about my nightmares.'

'You mean you have these types of nightmares all the time?'

'Pretty much, have for years. I'll put a silencing charm around the room of a night, sorry for waking you.'

'Don't be and I'd rather wake up to help then have you keep dreaming about that shit. So don't bother with the silencing charms and it's not like I have to get up in the morning. But since I'm here, what's with the other scar?'

Harry looked down at his chest, 'Yeah, well he hit me with the killing curse again, not surprising really as he was always trying to kill me.'

'So you can survive that curse?'

'No, there were two reason why I did and sorry but I can't talk about that.'

'It's fine and I'm not asking, but you have a lot of scars over you.'

'Mainly from him, he couldn't resist having some fun with me when he thought I was dead. That was before Hagrid carried me out.'

'Well I don't really understand why you did that or a lot of things that happened that night. I was just damn happy he was dead. Anyway, get some sleep, you look like you can use it.'

'Yeah, I can and thanks for waking me.'

'No problem,' Lee smiled then left the room.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair, then curled up on his side and tried to sleep. It took Harry a long time before he finally drifted off and never woke again till morning.

Harry was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee when Lee staggered out in just loose fitting pants.

'Merlin, you look like you've been awake for ages.'

'A couple of hours, I'm usually up early.'

'Even with those nightmares,' Lee said as he made himself a cup of coffee.

'Yep, gotten used to it.'

'Well if that's who you are, anyway, after we eat we'll go shopping, because I was serious, you're clothes are rags mate.'

'I know and considering they were my cousins to begin with. Hermione shrunk them to fit me properly.'

'Can't you afford your own?'

'I can afford anything, but my relatives would never let me go anywhere then I was always with the order or the Weasley's and I always had to stay in hiding, so I never got a chance to shop for myself. My parents left me pretty well off, then Sirius left me everything, but I've never had a chance to see what he left me. I know he's family were well off as well.'

'Then we head out to get some of your money out and buy you a heap of new clothes, everything you need including underwear, socks, shoes the lot. But you're glasses are cracked, maybe it's time to buy some new ones.'

Harry laughed, 'Yeah, probably, these things are so old and Hermione's fixed them a dozen times. When we first met on the train, you had Fido, she came in with Neville, he'd lost Trevor, his toad. First she realised who I was, then fixed my glasses.'

'And you've been friends ever since.'

'Not straight away, Ron and I thought she was a bossy no it all, but I'm glad she was. Now remember when Quirrell came in shouting about a troll in the dungeon?'

'Yeah, heard you and Ron knocked it out.'

'Well we realised it went into the girls bathroom, the one Hermione was crying in. It was our fault she was crying, so we went to help her. Then I jumped on the troll's back, shoved my wand up its nose, it had me hanging upside down by my ankle, Ron levitated it's club, then knocked it out with it. Hermione lied to Professor McGonagall for us so we wouldn't get into trouble, from then on we've been best friends. You know, she's the only person to ever stand by me through everything. Ron might be my best mate, but we've had a lot of fights.'

'Like during the triwizard when he didn't believe you?'

'Yeah, that was a big one, then when us three were away, we had this massive fight and he left. So for weeks it was just Hermione and me, she was so hurt, so I did everything I could to keep her mind off Ron. Kept her working on finding some things we needed.'

'Look Harry, I heard you say horcruxes, even if I have no idea what they are and I know most people there had no idea either. So you don't need to be so evasive and if you ever want to talk about anything, I'll keep it to myself. After the last few years, we've all learned that you can't trust too many people.'

'Just know they were the worst piece of dark magic there is and it's the reason he never died and was able to come back. But what I was saying about Hermione, she means a lot to me, but only like a sister Lee, don't get me wrong, that's all I feel for her. But for some reason I feel closer to her than anyone, even Ron. I know I can tell her anything and she wouldn't even tell Ron if I asked her not to. She's like, I don't know, apart from my best friend and sister in a way, it's like she's part of me. Someone I know I can trust and turn to no matter what. I told her about Ginny, how I'm not thinking about her like that, but I can't seem to think about girls at all. Maybe I just need to get my head together.'

'Maybe you do, but with your life Harry, you haven't really had a lot of time to work out who you are, what you want to do even if you survived all this shit. So give yourself some time, put some weight on, stop drinking and start living and you just might find someone or even just enjoy going out with all different girls.'

'Yeah, maybe, but I don't know. See, I had a lot of girls talk to me before, most just wanted to be seen with the chosen one, drove me nuts that did. But I was never comfortable talking to any of them. I'm sitting here with you, talking and I feel very comfortable and we never had a lot to do with each other over the years, so what's wrong with me?'

Lee laughed, 'Nothing, you've had a shit life and you're not used to having a normal one. Get your head together, then you'll start to feel normal. Now let's eat and we'll go shopping.'

'Okay, but I'm going to give you money for food and stuff, I can afford it and I would have to if I was still at the pub.'

'Fine, if that's what you want to do, it'll help especially since I'm not working. I'm lucky that a wizard owns these flats, they know everyone is struggling so the rents have been frozen. I didn't even need to ask for time, just got an owl a few days after Voldemort died saying we had six months of not paying rent, something about wizarding law during a war or something.'

'That's good, so I can cover the food for letting me stay, works out for both of us.'

'Yeah, it does, so I'm happy for you to stay and help me out and I'm helping you stop fucking up your life.'

Harry laughed again, 'You know I haven't smiled or laughed in so long and you've had me laughing, what is it with you anyway?'

'One thing, I don't treat you as a celebrity like everyone else does, mainly because I've known you for years. Another thing is I used to see the way everyone treated you, either carefully, worried all the time or like you were on your death bed. I get why they did that, with what you were going through. But I could always tell it made you uncomfortable and wanted to be treated like everyone else.'

'I did, well I do, I hate the fact everyone thought I was special or some hero. A lot of my survival was luck and having people like Hermione and Ron around me and of course Dumbledore.'

'You and him got close didn't you?'

'Well sort of, I think out of anyone else I was the closest to him, but we never spoke about personal things. Probably because we both realised what had to be done. Before I found out about Sirius, I wished I had a man around to talk to, then when I was with Sirius, which wasn't often enough, we could never get into anything personal, again it was all on the war and Voldemort. I like Mr. Weasley but I couldn't talk to him, not in that way. But again I think it was how I was raised, I was so used to keeping things to myself. I could have used a man around when I was younger, someone I was close to.'

'To talk about things boys need to talk about or find out about?'

'Yeah,' Harry shrugged.

'I get that, I spoke to my dad about all the stuff us boys go through when we hit puberty, he explained, you know the talk most fathers would give their sons. You never had a father and yeah, no one that close. Fred and George told me about when Mr. Weasley gave them the talk, he seemed to do the same with all the boys, at the age of twelve, he'd sit them down and explain things. Fred said they were trying so hard not to laugh because they could tell Mr. Weasley was serious, but they just kept imagining what he was saying, which I do get.'

'Yeah, my information came from listening to the other boys in the room. Neville said his uncle told him some things, Seamus said he's dad told him all about the things he needed to know. Dean was like Neville, no father and Ron, well he's ears just went red and couldn't say much at all,' Harry and Lee laughed knowing what Ron was like, 'Anyway, most of it came from Seamus, then he'd tell us things he'd heard and even brought a magazine to Hogwarts one day. I had a quick look but it was during the time when everyone still thought Sirius was a killer and coming after me, so I never got that into it.'

'I get that mate, so even though you are an adult now, if you want to know anything, I'm happy to tell you. Because I know with the way your life was, you never had any sort of sexual education. Unless you're planning on going back to Hogwarts to do you're last year.'

'No, I don't want to go back but what's that got to do with sexual education?'

'Most normally know this, but again, you're life wasn't normal. Madame Pomfrey talks to all the seventh year girls and a male healer comes and talks to all the seventh year boys.'

Harry laughed again, 'I can just imagine Ron, he'd do anything to get out of that and if I know Hermione, she's going back and will want Ron to go with her.'

'Yeah, knowing Ron, he will say his sick or needs to do his homework. Anyway, I'll just get dressed and we'll go shopping, then you can throw these clothes you're wearing into the bin where they belong,' Lee stuck his finger in the hole of Harry's t-shirt, making him laugh again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

After going to Gringotts with people following Harry or shaking his hand, Lee took Harry to a few different clothing shops. It took most of the day, but Harry bought everything he needed. Harry was a jeans person, so he bought a heap of new jeans, he bought lots of different type of tops and t-shirts, along with jumpers and some new jackets. He also bought a few pairs of shoes and boots, then socks and men's underwear. As a thank you for helping, Harry bought Lee some new clothes as well. Then Harry got himself some new glasses, frameless, Lee thought he looked better already. When they got back to Lee's flat, Harry put all his clothes away, then said he'd shout Lee to dinner that night so he wouldn't have to cook.

'If it's alright with you Lee, soon, could you teach me how to cook, apart from breakfast, I never really did learn.'

'I don't mind and my mum taught me how to cook. That's another thing you learn in seventh year and not just the basic cooking, but how to transfigure some foods into other foods, how to make things into larger portions.'

'We could have used some of those spells when we were away. Sometimes we only had mushrooms or pike which tasted terrible, Hermione did her best, but we couldn't eat that stuff.'

'Bill told everyone how you three looked when you turned up at his place with Ollivander, so you basically ate nothing or shit like mushrooms.'

'Yeah, that was hard, we did get some good meals. We'd apparate to a town nearby, but we were careful, using my cloak, take some food, leave money on the counter. Hermione even went to this farm, grabbed some eggs, left some money there in the chicken pen.'

'I bet you and Ron laughed at that.'

Harry laughed, 'We did, pissed Hermione right off that did. But yeah, we were pretty thin when we got captured. But I noticed you've got a television.'

'Well my mum was a muggle, so we always had that type of stuff around. If I need to use magic, I just turn the power off. Do what I need to do, then I have to wait for an hour before I can turn them back on.'

'I enjoyed watching tv as a kid, when they would let me. But you said your mum was a muggle.'

'She died when the death eaters collapsed that bridge. She was on it with her sister.'

'Oh shit, sorry Lee, I never heard about that.'

'I told Fred and George to keep it to themselves, there was so much going on. Dad and I helped each other through it, he's better now. At first all he wanted to do was kill death eaters and my dad is not a fighter, he's a very quiet, gentle man.'

'I get that Lee, Ron wanted to do the same thing after Fred. I came upon Hermione and Ron struggling, I thought they were snogging again, but Hermione was trying to calm him down. All he kept saying was I want to kill death eaters.'

'That's surprising, Ron's not like that. But after losing someone, it can make you angry. I think that's why I put some much into helping fight but behind the scenes.'

'Like Potterwatch, I have to tell you Lee, when Ron was able to get that working, it really gave us a boost. We were starting to lose hope when we heard what all of you were saying. I think it was the first time in weeks we smiled and laughed, especially when you called Fred or George rodent and he wanted rapier.'

Lee laughed loudly, 'Yeah, Fred, he didn't want rodent, I think it reminded him of Scabbers. But you got to hear it?'

'Just that one time, we got caught not long after that, then went to Bills when we escaped. Then it was Gringotts and Hogwarts with the fighting. But who's idea was it to call it Potterwatch?'

'Mine, the whole thing was my idea and it helped a lot of people Harry. They would hear that a lot of people were helping behind the scenes and you were out there still fighting. When rumours went round that you'd been killed, we knew it was the death eaters that did that hoping everyone would just give up. So we kept telling everyone you were alive and still working to stop Voldemort. Using your name is what kept a lot of people going Harry because of all the rumours that it was going to be you to end him eventually.'

'At first I hated it when Ron explained, but after hearing what you all said that night, I was okay with it, I was just worried what could happen if you got caught. That showed you supported me, like Luna's dad, they took her to shut him up.'

'Yeah, but that's why we kept changing the names to tune it in and only to names all of us would know. Then friends would tell their friends if they were trustworthy. After the fighting finished, we got a lot of letters sent to the ministry, thanking us because it did give people hope that they would come out of this war alive. You might not like it Harry, but it was you that gave those people hope. Knowing how many times he tried to kill you and you were still fighting and not hiding or running away. I heard from one bloke that said why doesn't Potter just leave the country, at least he'll stay alive. George told him straight that you would never do that, leave Voldemort to run our world, cause the suffering of people or just kill them like the muggleborns. You would keep fighting until either he or you were dead.'

'I would have Lee, I knew the only way for it to end was if I could finish him even if I never thought I could do it. I was barely of age, never finished learning advanced spells, he was using advanced dark magic, so I figured if one of us had to die at the hand of the other, it was going to be me. But after all that, Potterwatch and what you were willing to do, one day I will explain why I survived because I know I can trust you to keep it to yourselves. Only Ron and Hermione know the full story, I told Kingsley and Professor McGonagall part but not all. Kingsley needed to get a statement ready, Professor McGonagall needed to know that Snape was really on our side so she could have his name cleared and have him buried.'

'If you want Harry and I would keep it to myself. But do you realise since I brought you here last night, you haven't had a drink?'

'Yeah, I know and I can't understand why I feel better. I was worried when I first woke up, thinking I'd turned into an alcoholic, but I'm okay. I know I can have a drink if I want one and not go too far, thanks Lee.'

'Anytime, but are you going to see what this free and normal life has to offer?'

'Yeah, I still don't know how to go about living a normal life though since I've never had one before.'

'You will, just give yourself time. Now, why don't you go shower and throw all those old clothes out?'

'Yeah, well there aren't a lot to throw out, now at least I know I can wear something different tomorrow. So I'll shower, change and we can go to dinner.'

'Yep, sounds good,' Lee watched Harry leave and thought yeah, he was going to be alright, but he still might have his up's and downs, at least he's not staying drunk.

Harry and Lee had a good time why they were eating dinner. Harry was getting to know Lee properly and Lee was getting to know Harry properly. Naturally, people would stare at Harry the whole time they were there, which made Harry uncomfortable. Lee kept him occupied and distracted which made Harry relax more.

Over the next few weeks, even with visiting his friends, Harry still had no idea what he wanted out of his life or what he wanted to do. Lee had started helping George restock the shop, Harry even helped a lot and enjoyed his time while he helped. Even though Harry finally seemed to have some energy, he still hadn't bothered with looking for his own place, Lee said he was happy for Harry to stay and it helped him out until he started work. Harry did buy himself a new broom because Ron wanted to get a game going at the Burrow with Harry since he wasn't going back to Hogwarts where Ron was going back with Hermione and Ginny. The whole time Harry was at the Burrow, Ginny kept looking at him or trying to talk to Harry about getting back together. No matter how many times Harry told Ginny he wasn't interested, she kept trying. Harry found he enjoyed spending his time with Hermione and Ron, but he also found Lee to be a great person and liked to spend a lot of time with him.

At Weasley Wizard Wheezes, Harry would be working stock the shelves with Lee while George worked on new joke products. During the day, the three men would end up laughing so hard that they had to stop what they were doing and calm down. George and Lee were seeing a different side of Harry but they realised he was never able to enjoy himself because he was always worried and tense wondering when Voldemort would try to kill him again which of course made Harry stress not just over his own danger, but also over the danger of everyone close to him. Now Harry didn't have to worry about that, so he could finally enjoy whatever he was doing.

After work, George, Lee and Harry went to dinner at the Leaky Cauldron, still people stared at Harry, sometimes he would have his photo taken, but Harry never turned away anymore. He would give a smile then ask to be left alone with his friends so he could eat his dinner. After the three men finished, they went back to Lee's flat to watch a movie, since Lee had introduced movies to George, he kept wanting to see more. So Harry and Lee would pick out all sorts of movies they thought George would like and of course he enjoyed comedies more than others even if he did enjoy action and dramatic movies.

Lee got snacks and drinks ready while Harry set up the movie, then they sat next to each other and George sat on the armchair. The three men would laugh loudly a lot through the whole movie and sometimes they would have to take the movie back because they kept missing too much, so it took twice as long to watch it than was normal but they had a great time together. After the movie finished, George got up ready to head home.

'I'll see you both tomorrow and we have to do this again soon,' George hugged Lee than Harry.

'It was a good night George and we both knew you'd like that one,' Lee grinned.

'Yeah, just you're type of movie, mischief and mayhem with a lot of mess,' Harry laughed.

'You got that right, I think Filch is going to be bored at Hogwarts without anyone keeping our legacy going. I might have a quiet talk with Ron, see if he will cause some problems for the bad tempered bloke.'

'There's no way you'll talk Ron into it George, if Hermione found out he knows what she would do to him, then he'd spend all year begging her to forgive him and not passing his N.E.W.T.s.'

'You've got a point Harry, Hermione would crucify Ron if she found out, so I have to make sure Ron learns to be sneaky,' George laughed, 'See you tomorrow. Don't do anything I wouldn't do,' George winked at Harry then grinned at Lee before closing the door after him.

'What was he on about?' Harry asked and saw Lee shrug but gave him a look.

Harry decide it must be just George being George, so he helped Lee clean up then Harry had a shower before Lee then they both headed to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

When Harry got into bed that night, he couldn't seem to fall asleep, even after lying there for a couple of hours, so he got up, wrapped a towel around himself and went to the living room, then poured himself a drink, sat on the couch and started thinking about why he couldn't sleep. He was feeling good, he had a great night with Lee and George, he was finally feeling good about himself and he was starting to put his past behind him, so why couldn't he sleep. He took a small sip of the Firewhiskey and hoped it would let him sleep.

Lee walked out into the living room after hearing Harry moving about. He stood at the door staring at Harry sitting on the couch with a drink and he only had a towel around him.

'Can't sleep?'

Harry turned his head, 'Sorry if I woke you, but yeah, I couldn't seem to fall asleep.'

Lee sat down beside Harry, 'You didn't wake me, I couldn't sleep either, I've been trying to work out what to do about something. Are you hoping the alcohol will help?'

'Pretty much, I didn't want to resort to drinking again, but I need something to help me. So why couldn't you sleep, are you worried about anything?'

'Not really, I've had a few things on my mind, trying to work them through.'

'It's not about me staying here is it, because I understand if you want your privacy Lee?'

'No, I enjoy your company and like I said, you staying here is helping me out until I start work. I did speak to the international quidditch commission, they think another couple of months before the first games get under way. Some teams lost player, some left and took their families into hiding, they don't want to come back.'

'I think it's going to take a long time for everyone to get back to normal Lee. But as long as you're sure and I'm not stopping you meeting anyone or bringing a bloke here?'

'You're not because the bloke I've been checking out is just getting his life together and needs to work a few things out. If I approached him now, I'm not sure what he would do.'

'Can you always tell if another blokes gay?'

'Usually, there's just something I can see in a bloke that lets me know if he is or not. The one I'm checking out hasn't worked out he's gay.'

'How could he not know?'

'Think about it Harry, most people are raised with the male female relationships around us. So that's what most blokes and even girls think is what is right, so they don't always work out there gay because all they see is heterosexual couples, not gay couples.'

'Actually, that makes sense. Seeing people like the Weasley's, Bill and Fleur, Hermione and Ron, that does seem like normal and I've never seen a gay couple. Apart from Dumbledore, you're the only other gay bloke I've spoken to.'

'What, did you just say Dumbledore was gay, I thought that was just Skeeter spreading rumours?'

'Well she was spreading rumours, but he told me he was gay. On one of the rare occasions we never talked about Voldemort. He asked if Hermione was my girlfriend because we were always together.'

'Blimey, I don't think anyone knows that about Dumbledore. But Hermione has never been your girlfriend, I know that, it's a wonder he never.'

'He just used to see us together a lot, so he was just wondering. Anyway, this bloke you've been checking out, do you think he will figure it out or will you tell him.'

'That's always hard Harry, if they don't figure it out and I do tell them, or any gay bloke tells them, there a chance they won't believe it. They might think I'm trying to get onto them whether they were gay or not. What would you do if I said to you that you're gay and you hadn't worked it out yet?'

Harry stared at Lee for a minute, 'Well, like I've said to you before, I've never been exactly normal. So I think I would say let's snog and see how I feel, if I am I'll like it, if I'm not I won't.'

'Very smart thing to do Harry, but some blokes are still scared and keep it hidden as it's not widely accepted here. So if they were one of those blokes, they would just say I'm wrong.'

'Even though I've never seen a gay couple I understand why they would do that. But if they want to work out if they are or not, they have to listen and at least try to work out one way or another. I know if it was me, I'd rather know there was a possibility so I could work out my life.'

'See, you aren't normal Harry, the few friends I've got that are gay have all said the ones they know are gay but they don't know they are, don't accept it for a long time. A lot of maybe relationships stopped right there because of that.'

'I think you should say something to this bloke, that gives you a chance or not. Maybe he might accept it but still needs time.'

'Good advice, but since I've only been with one bloke I'm a little nervous about approaching him. It's not like he would have a go at me or something, I'm worried I'll scare him off.'

'He might, but if you talk to him first, just casually, then I don't think you will. You're a very easy person to talk to plus a nice bloke. Any man would be lucky to have you Lee.'

'Thanks Harry, I'm glad you think so,' Lee grinned, then before he could change his mind, he grabbed Harry's head and started kissing him but what surprised him was Harry kissed him straight back, there was no hesitation at all. As soon as their lips parted, Lee kept staring into Harry's eyes, 'You don't seem worried or embarrassed that you just snogged me.'

'I'm not, I've noticed things about myself. The first being I've checked you out a few times and I seem to prefer to spend time with you than anyone else. I've been working myself up to say something because I wasn't completely sure. I did date two girls remember, snogged them as well and had a good time with Ginny, so I've been a bit confused.'

'Okay, so some of the looks George has seen you give me were right. He said sometimes you would stare at me and he knew you were checking out my rear end, other times you looked confused. Tell me this then, when you snogged Ginny, did your hands ever wander,' Lee slowly slipped his hand up Harry's leg then under his towel and gently wrapped his hand around Harry's length, 'Like that.'

'Oh blimey Lee,' Harry closed his eyes for a minute, 'No, all we did was snog, she did the touching, but I never touched her in any way and when she did touch me, nothing happened, not like what is happening now. So you've basically confirmed it for me.'

'Yeah, I have, I don't know of any straight bloke to get turned on by being touched by another bloke. But I only did that to see what would happen,' Lee moved his hand from under the towel but saw Harry looked confused, 'Don't get me wrong Harry, I would love to keep going, but I think we need to take this slow. This is all new to you, so how about we start like any other relationship, see each other, try being a couple and work out if this can go anywhere before it gets serious.'

'Alright and I agree with you but you've made me very uncomfortable right now river.'

Lee laughed, 'I know saviour, so maybe you might need a cold shower.'

Harry laughed, 'I might, but I would like another snog because that was nice.'

'Now that we can do,' Lee put his arm around Harry and pulled him close to him and started kissing him passionately. As soon as their lips parted again, Lee could see Harry staring back at him, 'I want to ask you something.'

'Alright.'

'Will you be worried about showing you're gay, say if we go out as a couple, would you be worried holding my hand or putting your arm around me. Now think about this first Harry, I'm not known, you are, you're always getting stared at and photographed, so if we did show we're together, it will be news all around the wizarding world by the next morning.'

'Actually, I was thinking of that earlier. I'm not one to hide Lee, not who I am and if that means showing I'm gay, then that's what I'll do because it's what I want to do. So if we go out together and I mean as a couple, then we show it.'

'You're serious, you're not worried that people will know?'

'No, I'm not, but you seem really surprised, tell me why?'

'Well, there's some people, like the Weasley's that George and I think do not like gay people. If that is true, you might feel a little awkward when you're there.'

'Look Lee, that might be true, but I doubt it, as I've said, I'm not one for hiding whether it was from Voldemort or who I am. So if I'm there with you and I feel like a kiss, I'm not going to let anyone stop me. I thought you've gotten to know me.'

'I have, but I also know the Weasley's have been the only family you've had. What if they don't want you there once they know?'

'Then I'll ask Ron as it's his place as well, if he said it's better to see me somewhere else, then I won't go there. Now I've worked out I'm gay, I'm not going to hide it or act like I'm ashamed. You've given me time to get my life together and work out who I am, even if I still don't know what I want to do, but at least I'm heading in the right direction. So I'm gay and people are going to know, it's up to them if they accept me or not, but I'm not going to let that worry me. I've had to put up with people talking about me since I first stepped into the wizarding world, so I'm used to the lies and things being written that might be hurtful or twisted around to make me look bad. I learned a long time ago to just act like I haven't seen it or just ignore it.'

'Well you sound sure Harry and you've been surprising me for years, so I shouldn't have been surprised this time. Okay, well tomorrow when we're having lunch, maybe we might get seen.'

'Yep we might so are you okay with that Lee?'

'I'm fine with it as I've been checking you out of and on for over a year, well not when you were missing, but the times before and after that I did see you.'

'Did you know a year ago I was gay or were you just hoping?' Harry laughed.

'I thought you were but wasn't positive, you're not the easiest person to read Harry. So it took me longer than normal with you, which is understandable as you had a lot on your mind and weren't thinking about normal things a bloke your age would, so I never got to see the signs that let me know. So now we've worked out you are and going to date, did you finally understand what George said when he left.'

Harry laughed again, 'Yes, I did, so you've been talking to him about me?'

'Yep, we've both been discussing how I should approach you or whether I should give you more time.'

'With George, he knew I dated Ginny and that she's still hoping we'll get back together. So what's he think about me, or us?'

'George understands that you can't change who you are, if you're gay, that's how you were born, if you're straight, same thing. Most blokes work it out around the fifteen, sixteen years of age, some younger, some who's denying it will take longer. You're eighteen, so a little longer than normal, same as me actually. But I think because of what's been going on the last few years, we can both understand that. So you don't need to worry about George plus he has other friends that are gay, men and woman.'

'At least there's one, not sure how Ron will feel though. You would have heard all the crude comments other boys make, Ron has once, that I know of anyway. I suppose we'll see.'

'Now you've worked out you are and I've finally let you know I want to see you, do you think you can sleep now?'

Harry chuckled, 'Yep, I shouldn't have a problem now, well except thinking about what might be happening between us soon, maybe I should go have that cold shower before I go back to bed.'

Lee laughed loudly making Harry laugh, then they both ended up snogging before Harry did go to have another shower with Lee laughing outside the door before he headed to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Lee and Harry left later the following morning and headed to Diagon Alley and up to Weasley Wizard Wheezes. They were holding hands as they walked through the Leaky Cauldron and heard a few comments and some people looking shocked that Harry Potter was holding hands with a bloke and he was gay.

Lee and Harry looked at each other than shrugged but kept moving towards the back, through the archway and up to the shop. The moment they stepped in George spotted them.

'So you've both finally said something, so was it you Lee?' George called.

'Well Harry was up through the night because he couldn't sleep, I was awake and decided to talk to him, I was hoping his reason was about this.'

'He was up through the night, not something I need to hear.'

Harry and Lee laughed, 'That's not what he meant George, well until he felt me up that is.'

'Lee, I thought you were going to give Harry time to get used to the idea.'

'We never did anything George, I did that to see if Harry would react and he did, then I stopped, man that took a lot of will power.'

'You acted like it was nothing.'

'I didn't want you to know how…hard…that was for me.'

Lee, Harry and George laughed loudly, 'Alright, so now that's sorted out, let's get to work. This place should be able to open in another week or two,' George called out.

'Alright, we'll work,' Harry kissed Lee then headed into the back of the shop.

George walked down the steps and over to Lee, 'So is he going to keep this to himself for a while or show it straight away?'

'We already did George, Harry and I held hands as we walked through the Leaky Cauldron, a lot of people saw us. But I asked him like you said, he instantly said he wasn't going to hide who he was. So I think this news will be spreading already.'

'It's going to be big news that Harry Potter is gay, now we just have to see what the reaction will be. You know you're going to get a lot of attention as you are the one he's seen with, I will too now that I think about it. I might even get asked if I'm gay.'

'We know you're not as you're drooling over Angelina, so maybe the four of us can be seen together, then everyone will know you're not but we are.'

'I might do that, Angelina is dropping by later. She wants to see how everything is going, that's what her excuse is anyway.'

'You still haven't told her you fancy her?'

'No, waiting for the right time and I wasn't sure if she would like me or not. She did go out with Fred you know.'

'True, but like you said, he asked her first and if it was looks, then you've got a shot as you and Fred were identical, until you lost your ear.'

'I know, but about that, I was thinking of asking Harry as I'm sure he would know. I got a letter from Professor McGonagall stating that Severus Snape was really on our side and that he wasn't trying to hurt me or Remus but had been trying to get a death eater that was going after Remus.'

'Harry did say something about that, he had to tell Professor McGonagall part of everything so she could have Snape's name cleared.'

'So he does know, alright, when I get a chance I might ask him what's going on with that. But now I think we both need to get back to work.'

For the next few hours, George, Lee and Harry kept working in the shop, Lee and Harry sorting through stock, then taking it out to the front and staking the shelves. Sometimes they would stop what they were doing and just snog the other one before going back to work. When it was close to lunch time, Angelina Johnson turned up.

'Hey, looking good George,' Angelina called out as she stepped into the shop.

'Ang, hey, yeah it is and I couldn't have done it without Lee and Harry.'

'Lee I get, why is Harry helping?'

'Because I wasn't doing anything and I love this place,' Harry smiled then gave Angelina a hug, 'Good to see you Angelina.'

'It's good to see you too Harry and you look a hell of a lot better than the last time I saw you, hi Lee.'

'Hi Ang,' Lee smiled then looked at Harry who gave him a nod, so Lee instantly put his arm around Harry and they gave each other a small kiss. When they looked back at Angelina she had her mouth hanging open, staring at both of them in stunned disbelief making them both laugh.

'Okay, I see a lot has changed around here. Lee okay, I've suspected he was gay for a while, but I never picked up on you Harry.'

'I never picked up on myself Angelina, well not till a few weeks back. I kept checking out Lee when he was bending over picking something up,' Harry laughed.

'I didn't need to hear that Harry,' Angelina said making Harry, Lee and George laugh.

'Hey Ang, want to come to lunch with us, these two are going to shock the wizarding world, I want to see,' George smirked down at Harry and Lee.

'I'm in George, but Harry, merlin this is going to be all over the Daily Prophet by the morning.'

'Probably, but I'm not letting that stop me.'

'We were seen walking through the Leaky Cauldron this morning, we were holding hands.'

'Oh that's so sweet,' Angelina snickered.

'Before we go Ang, I want to talk to you for a minute, come through to the back. These two can snog for a while.'

'Oh good idea,' Lee said then wrapped his arms around Harry and they just stood there kissing hungrily.

'I hope you have a bed around here somewhere with the way they look,' Angelina laughed then followed George into the back room, 'So what's up George?'

'Well, first, do you know I was going to ask you to the triwizard ball before Fred, but he beat me to it?'

'No so why didn't you say something?'

'Well Fred liked you and we always said neither of us would get in the way of the other if we did end up liking the same girl.'

'Okay, I get that as it would have been awkward. So you liked me, does that mean you still do or are you just telling me you did?'

George saw the sneaky look on Angelina's face and knew she liked him, so he never said anything, just leaned in and kissed her, but Angelina instantly deepened the kiss as she slipped her arms around George's waste.

'See, I knew she liked him,' Lee said from the doorway as he and Harry watched George and Angelina snogging.

Angelina and George broke apart and looked over, 'We thought you two were occupied,' George said as he took Angelina's hand and walked over.

'We were, but had to see what was going on in here. So why don't the straight couple get seen with the gay couple, either way, it's going to cause quite a stir,' Lee smiled.

'Let's go,' George said.

George, Angelina, Harry and Lee left the shop, both couples holding hands as they walked down Diagon Alley. They saw people stop and stare at Harry, then they would see he was holding hands with a man. Some smiled like always, some looked away then they would hurry into a shop. Harry and Lee would shrug but keep walking. The four of them sat down in a booth in the Leaky Cauldron and ordered lunch, but Harry could see some curious looks and thought why not. So he turned to Lee, grabbed his face and started to kiss him passionately right there in front of everyone.

'You're causing quite a stir Harry,' George laughed with Angelina.

As soon as Harry and Lee's lips parted, Lee looked at George, 'I think that's what Harry was trying to do, but merlin Harry's tongue is wicked.'

'We really didn't need to hear that and are you trying to get Lee to take you to bed straight away Harry?'

'Thinking about it,' Harry laughed, then slipped his hand up Lee's leg.

'Don't move that hand any further Harry,' Lee said as he's breathing started to come in pants.

'Had to get you back for last night Lee.'

'He's got a point Lee, you felt him up now he's feeling you up.'

'Stop it, both of you,' Angelina shook her head in amusement, 'We're in a public place.'

'Um Harry, we've been asked by a couple of people that they don't want to see two men kissing,' Tom said tentatively.

'Really,' Harry looked around then at Lee, 'I'm not letting anyone stop me, so how about it love?'

'You're on babe,' Lee grinned then they started to snog again.

'Good one Harry, you two Lee,' George stood up, 'There's you're answer, if you don't want to see Harry kiss his boyfriend, leave, because we're staying.'

Angelina clapped then kissed George, but other people in the Leaky Cauldron also applauded, but some left in a hurry. Tom shrugged then went back behind his bar.

'I think you can stop now,' George said.

Harry and Lee kept kissing, not taking any notice of anyone else apart from each other and their lips.

'Do you think we should get them back to Lee's?' Angelina laughed.

Harry and Lee slowly pulled apart, 'No, we're going to have lunch,' Lee smirked at Harry.

'I need another cold shower,' Harry said sighing heavily.

'Lee were you feeling him up again?' George asked leaning over the table to look.

'None of your business,' but Lee nodded his head making all of them laugh. 'Oh but it's going to be everyone's business, I just say a photographer lower his camera. So expect a picture of us in something tomorrow,' Lee turned to Harry and noticed he didn't look at all worried, 'You're really not worried about this getting out?'

'Nope, because I'm finally feeling great and I'm sick to death of what gets written about me so at least it's going to be for something I like,' Harry faced George, 'What do you think your parents will say?'

'Lee and I have talked a lot about that, I don't know for a fact they don't like gay people, but it's never been mentioned. You know Ron's not going to like it though.'

'I know, but he'll just have to get used to us. I'm with Lee now and that's what we both want and for the first time in my life I'm doing something I want to do and not what I'm expected or chosen to do.'

George stared at Harry for a minute, 'Chosen, so does that mean that rumour was true?'

Harry smiled at George, 'Yeah, it's true, I heard the whole thing after Sirius died.'

'But Ron said it got broken, so how did you hear that?' Angelina asked.

'Dumbledore was the person that was told the prophecy by the seer. That night, he showed me that memory.'

'So did Ron lie when he said he doesn't know what it said or didn't you tell him, because you usually tell him and Hermione everything?' George asked.

'At first, they didn't know anything apart from it being broken. But Dumbledore told me I should tell them, I never did. All I told them was one line so they would know I was the one destined to face Voldemort.'

'What was the line?' Angelina asked quietly.

Harry stared at Angelina and George, he could see the curiosity on their faces, then saw Lee looked the same even if he was trying to hide it.

'Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives,' Harry shrugged, then took a big drink of his Firewhiskey.

'So it really was going to be you, blimey Harry, no wonder you always looked stressed. If I heard something like that about me, I would have gone catatonic.'

'I was for a while after I heard it Angelina, Dumbledore couldn't get any sense out of me. But I want to change the subject. I heard rumours about men's sizes, especially dark men,' Harry smiled at Lee, but left the question open. Angelina and George broke up into laughter as Lee just shrugged, not giving anything away, making Harry scowl but George and Angelina laughing louder.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

That night, Angelina and George went back to Lee's flat to watch more movies. Harry set up the movie while Lee got drinks and snacks ready. Harry and Lee cuddled up together on one couch, while Angelina and George cuddled up on the other one and the four friends enjoyed a great night together.

The following morning, Harry was up first like normal. He started breakfast as Lee slowly made his way out. They gave each other a kiss before drinking their coffee and eating their breakfast.

'You know word will be all over about us by now,' Lee said as he stared at Harry.

'Yep, I'm expecting it, I'm not worried Lee, so you shouldn't be.'

'Well I'm not but it's who you are Harry.'

'I'm Harry Potter, friend of Weasley's, Granger, Longbottom, Lovegood, Johnson and a heap of other people, partner of Lee and a normal bloke who happened to be an orphan and killed Voldemort. Most people don't know why I was able to kill him or why I survived the killing curse. If they knew they'd realise I'm nothing special and a lot of it came down to luck not skill.'

'Well I don't get all that either, but I know you're a normal bloke that just wants a normal life. So let's get dressed and go see what's been said about us, mainly you.'

'I'm not even going to read any of it, I never do,' Harry kissed Lee again, then they both went to their rooms to change.

The moment Harry and Lee stepped into the Leaky Cauldron, some people like normal would smile at Harry, others turned away instantly. Harry and Lee shrugged but kept their arms around each other as they made their way through to the back then up Diagon Alley to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

'You got slammed a bit Harry, some support you, others think you're wrong and Voldemort did something to you,' George said the moment Harry and Lee entered the shop.

Harry shrugged, 'Let them think what they want but as long as no lies were written.'

'No, but you weren't made to look good.'

'I really don't care George. I'm happy with Lee and my life, for the first time, I'm happy.'

'Well we know you are Harry and we support you,' Angelina kissed Harry's cheek.

'What about me, you kiss Harry, my boyfriend, but not me.'

Angelina laughed with George and Harry before she kissed Lee's cheek, 'Better Lee.'

'Yes, now you can kiss George, I'll kiss Harry.'

'Oh great,' Harry laughed then started to kiss Lee but his hands kept going under Lee's shirt.

'I think they should just get it over with then they might be able to control themselves,' George said, 'Come on Ang, let's finish what we were doing.'

Over the next couple of hours, the four friends worked hard in the shop even with the occasional snogging that went on. One thing they all noticed was a lot of people staring in the window of the shop. Not long before lunch, they all heard someone knock on the door to the shop, when they looked up they saw Kingsley Shacklebolt standing there with two aurors behind him. George quickly opened the door and let the three men inside.

'Is something wrong Kingsley?' Harry asked tensing instantly.

Lee put his arm around Harry to calm him down, 'It's fine Harry, take it easy.'

'Not going to happen Lee.'

'It's not danger or Voldemort, it's fine Harry.'

'You're sure, I really don't want to go through all that shit again. I've finally stopped drinking and that's thanks to Lee.'

'It's about you and Lee, I'm getting requests from people asking you to be checked by a healer to see what Voldemort did to you that turned you gay.'

'Oh blimey, that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Nothing turned me gay, I'm gay that's it.'

'I know Harry, I think it's stupid as well. You did get a lot of letters sent to the ministry that support you though. No one knows where you're living so all your mail goes there. Once the magical law enforcement squad check it for jinxes and curses, then they put it in a pile ready to send to you. But I wasn't sure where you were living after you left the Hogshead.'

'I'm living with Lee.'

'Living at my flat, not together in that way, at least not yet, we're taking things slow, getting to know each other first.'

'Too slow,' Harry grinned.

'No, I said we'll take our time Harry, have some patience will you.'

'Fine, so Kingsley, why are you okay with this?'

'I'm gay.'

'Another one I had no idea about. But like Lee said, do I go up and tell people I'm straight or gay, no, I get it. So I know of three apart from myself.'

'Who's the third?' George asked.

'Dumbledore, he told me when we used to meet in his office.'

'Don't let anyone know that, they will start thinking Dumbledore turned you gay.'

'Blimey Kingsley, doesn't people realise it's how you're born.'

'No, most think it's wrong or you get turned. So about what everyone is asking, I thought if you were with me while I did press conference, I could answer some questions, if I'm not sure I could ask you first, then answer or not.'

'I really don't want to face reporters Kingsley all they do is lie or twist things around just to sell papers. That's why I had Mr. Lovegood print that article years ago.'

'Yeah, about that, why did Skeeter do that and not lie?

Harry and George laughed, 'I suppose I should tell you, but I wasn't going to tell Fudge or Scrimgeour, they were bloody useless and would have ended up using her. At least I know you're smart and honest, not to mention a member of the order of the phoenix.'

'Plus you're friend and trustworthy, then you can add good looking as well.'

Everyone laughed, even the two aurors who tried not too, 'Alright, Hermione found out after the triwizard tournament. You know how Skeeter kept finding things out, about Hermione and Krum, then Hagrid. Well she's an unregistered animagus, she turns into a beetle.'

'Oh shit, that's how she's still finding things out. Okay, well that's an automatic three year sentence in Azkaban for not registering. So you basically blackmailed her to do that story and you would keep quiet.'

'Well not me, Hermione did, but I was right behind her.'

'Okay, but you're right about Fudge and Rufus, which surprised me with him. He was never like that and a very good auror.'

'He probably was Kingsley, but Voldemort was taking over and he just panicked. Still didn't stop me having a go at him all the time.'

'Like at Christmas that time Harry,' George said.

'Yeah, we got right into that day. I'm sorry he got killed, but he went about everything the wrong way. He was so concerned about what Dumbledore left me, Hermione and Ron in his will then trying to stop Voldemort.'

'So he used the law about checking for dark objects, kept your things for a month.'

'Yeah, Hermione knew straight away what he'd done. As if anyone could think Dumbledore would leave us dark objects.'

'If you don't mind me asking, what did he leave you three?'

'Well Hermione got his book the Tales of Beadle the Bard, he knew she loves books. Ron got his dilluminator, he drove us crazy with that thing when we were away. Dumbledore invented that himself. Then he left me two things, one was the first snitch I ever caught.'

'The one you almost swallowed Harry, not caught,' Lee said, 'but it was still a great game.'

Harry laughed, 'Yeah, Hermione knew Scrimgeour wanted to see what would happen when I touched it. But nothing did, until I was away with Hermione and Ron when I remembered I never caught it. When I put it to my mouth, words appeared. I'll show you when we get home, I still have it. But he left me something inside it, but I can't tell anyone what it was, it was personal.'

'That's fine, but you said two things, what was the other thing he left you?'

'The sword of Gryffindor,' Harry shrugged, 'He knew I wouldn't get it, but it was a clue I needed while I was away.'

'Does it have anything to do with Neville using that sword to kill the snake?'

'Yep, about what I told you, the sword could be used. I'm not sure if you heard the story of when I saved Ginny Weasley in my second year. I stabbed the basilisk with that sword and it was goblin made.'

'Goblin made items takes in only what makes them stronger. Basilisk venom has no cure, but I heard you survived that, is that true?'

'Yep, thanks to Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix. I showed great loyalty to Dumbledore which called Fawkes to me. He brought me the sword then used his tears to heal where the basilisk fang pierced my arm.'

Lee pulled up Harry's sleeve, 'Is that this scar?'

'No, that's the one where Pettigrew sliced my arm to get my blood to help Voldemort get reborn,' Harry pulled up his other sleeve, 'That's the one from the basilisk, the ones on my legs that look like that was from Nagini, Voldemorts snake. It attacked me in Godric's Hollow last Christmas.'

'What were you doing in Godric's Hollow when Voldemort and all the death eaters were trying to find you?' Kingsley asked.

'Two reasons, since I was finally an adult, I wanted to go visit my parents graves, I never had a chance before, then to speak with Bathilda Bagshot. She was already dead but had Nagini in her body. I never realised when she spoke to me because she spoke in parseltongue and to me, it sounds normal. When I turned away, the snake came out and attacked me. Hermione heard what was going on and saved me, got me out just as Voldemort turned up. I never woke up till late the following day.'

'Where did you three go, no one knew where you were or if you were still alive.'

'We moved around. After you sent that message to Bills wedding, we left, I hated the fact that everyone was in danger, but I couldn't stay. Remus basically pushed me out before Hermione and Ron grabbed me. Then we ended up in Tottingham court road, went into a café, muggle area. But death eaters turned up, big fight, got away, Hermione modified their memories though. After that we went to Grimmauld Place, we stayed there until we broke into the ministry, when we escaped, a death eater grabbed Hermione and we took him inside the fidelius charm, when he loosened his hold on Hermione, she apparated us out to some forest. From then on, we stayed in a tent and kept moving around until we got caught by snatchers and Greyback. They took us to Malfoy Manor, Hermione hit me in the face with a stinging hex so they wouldn't recognise me, but they found my glasses and thought they saw a scar, but wasn't sure. So Hermione ended up being tortured by Bellatrix, Ron and I were taken down to the cellar. Found Mr. Ollivander and Luna Lovegood, we were caught with a goblin, Griphook and Dean Thomas. A big fight took place, we got Hermione out of there and Dobby got everyone to Bill's place, stayed there until we broke into Gringotts, then Hogwarts.'

'Dobby died in Harry's arms, Bellatrix threw her knife as they apparated away. Harry refused to use magic to bury him, dug it all by hand,' George said, 'Hermione said it was the saddest thing she'd even seen. Seeing Harry holding that little elf as he died, saying Harry Potter is my friend. She was still in pain because of that Bellatrix did, but she just sat there watching Harry crying over Dobby.'

'He saved all our lives that day,' Harry sighed then put his head on Lee's shoulder, 'Too many deaths, too much suffering.'

'Yes, there was, but it's over now, for all of us. So how about you and Lee get with the shagging, that will cheer you up if not make you walk funny,' Kingsley grinned, then everyone laughed as Harry went red with embarrassment.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

After everyone stopped laughing, Harry agreed to be with Kingsley while he conducted the press conference, as long as Lee, Hermione and Ron were there. Kingsley agreed then said he'd send an owl when he'd organised it.

'Just remember Royal, I don't want to do the talking,' Harry grinned.

'Oh, so you heard that,' Kingsley flicked his robes making everyone laugh, 'Yes, I was royal, not a bad name. Anyway, you don't have to talk, I will, so go back to snogging, have some fun for a while,' Kingsley and his two aurors left, so George, Angelina, Lee and Harry got back into stacking the shelves.

At lunch time Harry, Lee, George and Angelina went down to the Leaky Cauldron to have something to eat. The moment they sat down, some people spoke to Tom. The foursome all heard the people asking Tom to make us leave, Tom refused and said if they didn't like seeing Harry and Lee together, they could leave. Harry and Lee gave Tom a smile before the ordered their lunch then the four friends had a great time while they ate.

When they got back to the shop, Ron and Hermione was waiting for them. So George opened the door and the group stepped inside. Harry instantly put his arm around Lee before facing his friends.

'So it's true, we weren't sure when we read that this morning, even with the very revealing photo,' Hermione smiled at Harry.

'It's true, so you're smiling, but Ron doesn't seem to want to look at me.'

'Blimey Harry, you used to sleep in my room.'

'So, it's not like I was going to climb into your bed and shag you. We're friends, that's all there will ever be between us.'

'Better be Harry,' Lee tightened his hold on Harry.

'Stop it,' Ron went red, 'You could have warned us Harry.'

'I only just figured it out myself Ron or I would have told you.'

'I told Ron that Harry, that with your life, well you never thought like most boys. All they think about is sex or naked girls, well unless their gay then naked boys,' Hermione grinned, 'You never did that, you're thoughts were Voldemort, death eaters and when is he going to try and kill me again.'

'She knows you well Harry, I think I'm jealous,' Lee shook his head, but kissed Harry, 'As your boyfriend, I should know you better than anyone else.'

'You will Lee and you will be the only person to see me naked, so when can that be, I'm frustrated here.'

'Patience babe, we'll get with the shagging, but not yet.'

'You keep him hanging to long Lee, he's just going to attack you.'

'He tried last night,' Lee chuckled then laughed at the surprised look on Harry's face, 'I sealed my room because I saw the looks Harry was giving me before we went to bed.'

'So you locked me out, nice.'

'He's been checking you out for a long time Harry, got to know you a little.'

Harry dropped his lip as he sulked, 'Even Kingsley, the minister said we should get with the shagging, but my own boyfriend won't.'

Lee shook his head, then turned to Hermione and Ron, 'Doesn't he have any patience?'

'No,' Hermione and Ron said together making Harry scowl.

'Well he's going to have to learn, we've been together a couple of days, so no sex.'

Harry growled in frustration, 'Fine just means more cold showers,' Harry turned back to his friends, 'So Ron, are you going to handle seeing us together without making any crude comments?'

'Yes, just ease me into it will you. I wake up this morning, sit down to eat breakfast and Hermione shoves the Daily Prophet under my nose and there you two are, large as life snogging the life out of each other in the Leaky Cauldron, it put me off my breakfast.'

'It did Harry, first time I've ever known Ron not to eat.'

'Why don't you two come to my place tonight for dinner and a movie, George and Angelina are going to be there?' Lee asked.

Hermione looked at Ron and gave a slight nod, 'Alright, but keep your hands to yourselves, I do not need to see two blokes feeling each other up.'

'Oh but it's so much fun Ron, but Lee has way to much self-control, I'm trying to get an idea of his size, he's not letting me find out.'

'Harry, stop it okay.'

George and Angelina broke up laughing, 'Now you know what we put up with. I go into the back to see why these two aren't stocking shelves and there at it, hands all over each other or under their shirts.'

'That's as much as Lee will let me feel, his gorgeous dark chest, hmmm,' Harry started to breath heavily.

'Lee you're not going to make him hold out much long, why not take him home and just shag him?' George chuckled.

'No, he needs to wait, one because we just got together and two, if I shagged him now, I'd break him in two. He needs to put on more weight.'

'I have,' Harry scowled again, 'But fine, I can prove I have patience, more than you'll believe,' Harry smirked.

'Oh it's a challenge, if you don't soon, Harry's going to hold out.'

'He won't win this one,' Lee said confidentially.'

'We'll see,' Harry turned back to his friends, 'Kingsley was here before, people are asking me to get checked out by a healer to see what Voldemort did to turn me gay, can you believe some people.'

'So he didn't do anything to you?' Ron asked quietly.

'No, you're born gay or straight, that's it. I spoke to Dumbledore about it when he told me he was gay. He realised when he was fifteen, but he said he knew he was different years before. But once he went through puberty, that's when he knew for sure that he was gay and born that way.'

'You never told us about Dumbledore.'

'I never thought about it Ron, we had a lot more important things to talk about than Dumbledore's sexuality.'

'Okay, I get you there, so we'll leave you to work and see you at Lee's place later. Now if I hug you, are you going to feel me up?'

Everyone laughed as Harry scowled, then hugged Ron, 'No, I can hug my male friends and their perfectly safe,' Harry hugged Hermione, 'He's taking this better than I thought he would,' Harry whispered.

'He was just shocked that you never told us first,' Hermione let Harry go then took Ron's hand, 'We'll see you tonight.'

'Okay,' Lee, Harry, George and Angelina waved and watched as Hermione and Ron left the shop, George locked the door before the four of them got back into their work because another few days and the shop should be able to be opened.

After work that night, Lee and Harry went back to the flat, then they both started making dinner before their guests arrived. George and Angelina arrived first, Hermione and Ron not long after. So Harry floated the food onto the table then everyone sat down and enjoyed their time together.

Just before they put the movie on, Ron went to use the bathroom, Harry sat on the floor between Lee's legs. When Ron walked out and saw Harry, he screamed and jumped up on the couch.

'Put that away.'

'What, I'm playing with Fido, he likes it when I scratch his belly,' Harry grinned as he picked up the large tarantula.

'If you don't get rid of it, I'm going home.'

'Alright,' Harry got up and took Fido into Lee's room and left him in his tank near the open window so he could go out and get food, then Harry came back and sat down on the floor again, 'He's in Lee's room, you're safe Ron.'

'Are you sure it can't get out?'

The others all laughed, 'Yes, I made sure he couldn't for when I have friends over that do not like spiders. But Fido is harmless Ron, he won't hurt you. Harry plays with him every night.'

'Because you want let me play with you,' Harry tilted his head back to look at Lee who leaned down and kissed him.

'You will, just not yet. Now let's show Ron what these movies look like.'

'Harry mentioned them once to me, but I still have no idea what he meant,' Ron sat next to Hermione and took her hand in his, then the six of them all sat and watched the movie. They laughed a lot, Hermione and Angelina cried, they sat there stunned before laughing at the great ending, 'Wow, that was amazing, we have to have these in our place Hermione.'

'Oh yes and when will that be Ronald?'

Harry, Lee, George and Angelina chuckled as Ron's ears went red, 'She's got you there Ron, so when are you two going to get together properly?'

'None of your business, but it's late, we should go.'

They all hugged and kissed the girls before Hermione, Ron, Angelina and George left. Harry went to have a shower, then was sitting on his bed listening to Lee having his shower. He got up and went to the bathroom door, quietly opened it and stood there staring at Lee as he washed his body.

'I knew I should have sealed this door,' Lee could see how very turned on Harry was as he was standing with a full on erection, so Lee thought why not. He gently ran his hands down his stomach until he moved them over his arousal and Lee could see Harry's breathing was very heavy as he watched. Lee rinsed then stepped out of the shower and stood right in front of Harry who was staring down at him, 'So do you like what you see babe?'

'Yeah,' Harry said breathlessly, 'But I'm about to be choked even if I can't wait.'

Lee laughed, 'You'll do the same to me babe,' Lee lowered his hand and wrapped it around Harry's erection and Harry instantly wrapped his hand around Lee's and they both started to move their hands. Lee watched Harry's face, while Harry watched his hand moving, 'Take it easy babe, or it'll be over before we start. A little playing is good, but stop occasionally,' Lee removed Harry's had, then started kissing him as they pressed their bodies against each other, but Lee felt Harry's hand cup his backside and tried to make them get closer. Lee knew it was going to be over pretty quick for Harry as he knew he'd never done anything before, so he figured he'd just give him one to get it out of the way. Lee moved slightly back then dropped to his knees, he looked up at Harry and saw the expectant look on his face before he slowly licked all around Harry's erection before placing his mouth slowly over him.

'Oh god, I get what you mean, blimey I'm not going to hold.'

Lee released Harry and looked up, 'That's the idea, it will give us more time, so let it go babe,' Lee saw Harry nod, so he placed his mouth back over and he knew he was right, it didn't take him long before Harry was spilling his seed, then Lee stood up.

'Can I do that?' Harry asked as soon as his breathing came back to normal.

'If you want, but let's go into my room where we will be a lot more comfortable than here in the bathroom,' Lee took Harry's hand and they walked up to his room and instantly lay down on the bed, where Harry went straight between Lee's legs and his mouth instantly surrounded Lee's erection making him groan loudly with what Harry was doing with his mouth and tongue. Lee wasn't sure about letting Harry go all the way but Harry seemed to want to, so he just let him do what he wanted and Harry never stop once until Lee release.

The two young men lay there staring at each other as their hands kept roaming all over the other's bodies. They snogged, touched, stroked, played and caressed every part of each other than Lee moved, grabbed a tube that he handed to Harry then he way lying on his stomach and explained to Harry how to start. Then he felt Harry enter him, making them both groan loudly. Harry kept moving in and out, thrusting continuously making them both groan again. The moment Harry slipped out, Lee turned him over and got Harry as ready as he could even though he knew no matter what, Harry was going to feel very uncomfortable. Lee kept it slow and gently as he felt Harry wince a few times but not once did he want to stop. So they kept going until they were both very satisfied, then Lee pulled Harry into his arms, where they talked for a while before Harry wanted to go again even if Lee thought he should take it slowly, but Harry wasn't going to stop, so they made love again, then fell into a contented and peaceful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Harry woke and remembered what happened the previous night and where he was. He turned and saw Lee asleep next to him. Harry instantly felt his body stir and even though he was still a little sore from the previous night, he wasn't going to let that stop him. Harry grinned, then slowly kissed down Lee's stomach until he moved his mouth over him, then he just kept sucking until Lee grew in his mouth.

'Great way to wake up babe,' Lee said as his breathing came in pants, but he just kept watching Harry.

Harry moved and sat astride Lee, the slowly lowered himself on to Lee and instantly started moving.

'For a bloke that's new at this, you certain know what you're doing.'

'All this has been on my mind for a while, so I want to do everything now we've started,' Harry grinned but kept moving until they were both very satisfied. Then Lee started on Harry and they never stopped until they were exhausted.

'We're going to be late helping George, but I can't say it wasn't worth it.'

Harry laughed, 'It definitely was, but I suppose we should shower and get going even if I wish we could stay here all day.'

'We can come back to this bed after work.'

'Now that makes me feel better about getting up. You're not sorry we started though are you Lee. You kept saying we should wait, I just didn't want to anymore.'

'I still think we should have waited a bit longer, but no, I'm not sorry. It's been hard on me as well babe. I just thought you needed more time.'

Harry stared at Lee and realised something, 'You thought once you said okay, I'd back out, thinking I wasn't gay at all, didn't you?'

'I wasn't expecting you to read that in me Harry, but yes, I was worried what you would do. So I figured to give you enough time so you could work everything out.'

'Lee, you're daft, you know that. I wouldn't have kissed you in the first place if I wasn't sure. Blimey, Fred kissed me years ago but I never picked up on why I didn't feel disgusted or push him away, I didn't kiss him back, but I never stopped him either.'

'I know, it's more to do with me. I was really worried that you wouldn't want me even if you were gay. So I thought I'd see if you're feelings for me grew and if they did, then we would make love. I've been with other blokes Harry, but I never cared about them before, not like I do with you. So you made me feel a little unsure of myself, a little self-conscious which in itself is unusual for me.'

'Okay, I get all that, but now it's all good. You know for sure I care about you and I'm gay. So we keep shagging now we've started.'

Lee laughed, pushed Harry back on the bed then started kissing him hungrily until their bodies just did what they wanted and they wanted to make love again.

George and Angelina were working side by side in the shop when Lee and Harry walked in. Both saw Harry walking a little stiffly and slowly, but they tried to hide their grins.

'So you both finally made it, at eleven thirty, almost half the day is gone.'

'I think these two have been spending a physical morning in bed,' Angelina grinned.

Harry and Lee looked at each other, 'Yep, we did, a lot, starting last night.'

'No wonder Harry's walking funny, go a bit hard on him did you Lee?'

'No,' Lee laughed, 'I was taking it nice and easy, but he just kept wanting more. So I think after shagging each other five times straight, he would be walking funny.'

'We knew once Harry started he wouldn't want to stop, but now let's get back to this. We can finally open the shop in a few more days.'

'Good because we got asked by so many people how much longer,' Lee grinned then went into the back of the shop with Harry.

Over the next couple of days, George, Angelina, Lee and Harry had the shop ready to go. They had notices up all over Diagon Alley and George also put a notice in the Daily Prophet announcing the grand re-opening.

The following morning, the four of them got to the shop early, Verity, George's old employee also turned up early to start work. George and Lee explained everything to Angelina and Harry so they could actually serve people because they all knew this place was going to be packed with people within moments of opening the door.

When it was only a few minutes before George would open the doors, George, Angelina, Harry and Lee were in the back room, in separate areas so they could give their partners and good snog before they got run off their feet.

'The crowds growing Mr. Weasley,' Verity called.

'I think it's time, ready you lot?'

'We're ready George,' Lee said but kept hold of Harry's hand as the four of them walked back into the shop, George going straight to the door, opened it and quickly moved away so he wouldn't get trampled.

For the next few hours, George, Angelina, Verity, Lee and Harry never stopped and were completely run off their feet. George sent Harry and Lee on a break first, but a quick one, so Verity to take a break, then George and Angelina last. When the five of them were all back in the shop in the afternoon, the crowds slowly thinned so even though they were still busy it was nothing like earlier.

As Harry and Lee were taking a break but keeping an eye on everything, a loud cracking noise of a spell could be heard just as Harry was hit in the shoulder and flung forward into one of the stands.

'Harry,' Lee yelled as people all screamed.

'Ginny, bloody hell, what did you do that for?' George shouted as he ran over to his sister why Angelina went to help Harry.

'He should have told me, I find out my boyfriend is gay and with Lee from the Daily Prophet.'

'Bloody hell Ginny, stop and think, you just attacked someone for no reason. I think you should just go home before Harry decides to have you arrested.'

'He couldn't hurt me more than I already am,' Ginny yelled but turned and hurried from the store.

'I need to get Harry to a healer, he's bleeding badly,' Lee said as he kept pressure on Harry's shoulder.

'Verity, Angelina, can you look after the shop, but get everyone out as quick as possible,' George helped Lee pull Harry to his feet who was half unconscious, then went straight into the back room and flooed to the waiting room at St Mungo's where the welcome witch saw the three men and opened the door before finding a healer.

'Let me look at him,' a man said as he stepped into the room, then started to perform spells over Harry's shoulder before pouring a potion into his mouth the performed more spells. 'Do you know what spell hit Mr. Potter?'

'No, we just heard it and Harry went down. Is he going to be alright?' Lee asked but never took his eyes from Harry's pale face.

'Yes, but he needs rest and time to let the potions work. You're his partner, I saw you're picture in the Daily Prophet?'

'Yes Lee Jordan.'

'Well Mr. Jordan, he's going to be fine, but will probably be unconscious for an hour at least. If he's okay when he wakes, he should be able to go home as long as he rests.'

'I'll make sure he does.'

'Alright, I'll check back in an hour,' the healer smiled then left the room.

'He's going to be fine.' George said seeing how worried his friend was, 'You're in love with Harry aren't you Lee?'

Lee nodded, 'Yeah, I have been for a while, but it was too soon to tell him. He could have died George and I never told him.'

'You just did,' Harry said weakly as he slowly opened his eyes, 'Or was a dreaming?'

Lee kissed Harry very gently, 'You weren't dreaming babe, I love you.'

'I love you to, I never said anything because I wasn't sure how you felt, you're too good at hiding your feelings. But blimey I'm sore, what hit me?'

'A spell from Ginny,' George sighed, 'I better go let mum and dad know what's going on, but first, are you going to have her arrested for doing that?'

'No, I wouldn't do that George and I knew she'd be pissed, I just didn't know how pissed. It's lucky she didn't do worse though. Maybe I should have told her before she found out.'

'It wouldn't have mattered Harry, she still would have been pissed off, she's loved you for years. But I'll leave you to Lee, but I will be back.'

Lee kept staring down at Harry, 'I was so scared Harry, I thought I'd lost you.'

'Part of my life Lee, sorry, but I was expecting dark witches or wizards, not Ginny. You should have known what getting involved with me would be like.'

'Don't start Harry, yes I knew and I accepted the fact there could be danger, but don't you dare try to leave because of this.'

'You can read me too well. I don't want to, but I don't want this life for you either.'

'I want you Harry and if a bit of danger comes with that than I take it. But look at it this way, everyone knows your friends with Ron, they all know Fred and George are Ron's brother's and everyone knows I've been friends with Fred and George for years, so we're already in danger and have been for years. Sometimes we're in danger that has nothing to do with you, it's because those people just want to cause problems. So don't you dare do this to me Harry, not now.'

Harry stared into Lee's dark eyes and could see how much he cared for Harry, so he gave him a small smiled, then pulled his head down and kissed the man he had fallen in love with and put every bit of love he felt into the kiss to show Lee he wasn't going anywhere. He's life was finally looking up and he was happy, Harry wasn't going to throw that away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Harry and Lee were talking quietly when a healer walked into the room, 'How are you feeling Mr. Potter?'

'Sore, but okay.'

'Let me have another look, but I don't see any reason you can't go home with your partner as long as you rest that arm for a few days,' the healed did a couple of spells over Harry's shoulder before handing him another potion, 'Alright, it's healing nicely, but it will scar I'm afraid.'

'He has enough already,' Lee said.

'That's my life Lee, I keep telling you that, but most of the others came from Voldemort. I wasn't expecting my old girlfriend to give me any though.'

'Is that who did this, because she found out you were gay?'

'Yeah, she saw the picture was in the Daily Prophet before I could tell her. We hadn't been together for more than a year, but I knew she wanted us to get back together and I told her I didn't want to, she just didn't want to hear it.'

'The young woman is hurt that she lost the man she loves. Alright, if you get any bleeding or excessive pain, come straight back.'

'Thanks for everything,' Harry let Lee help him up just as George and Angelina stepped into the room.

'How you feeling Harry?' Angelina asked.

'You know, sore but fine, now let's go home. Thanks again,' Harry used his other arm and shook the healer's hand then let Lee and George help him out of the St Mungo's and straight to Lee's place where he made Harry sit on the couch.

'What did your parents say George?'

'There trying to calm Ginny down, but they aren't angry with you. You've told Ginny you didn't want to get back together with her, she kept saying you needed time that you would eventually. She told mum when she saw the picture of you and Lee, that you were just confused and you're head wasn't in the right place with everything Voldemort did to you. She just doesn't want to believe it, so I even explained that we suspected you were gay a year ago.'

'Hopefully now she knows I am, she'll forget about me, but man I hope she doesn't hex me again, she hurts.'

'Oh the big bag saviour is frightened of little Ginny Weasley,' Angelina chuckled making George and Lee laugh, 'Don't get your wand in a knot Harry, I'm just having some fun, so lighten up.'

'Yeah, I know and I know what Ginny's temper's like, exactly like you're mother's George.'

'I know, we've all seen it, but one thing I found out. Mum and dad aren't against gay people at all. Dad said one of his uncles was gay, so he grew up seeing his uncle and partner together.'

'I think it's finally being accepted, so at least if I visit Ron it won't be uncomfortable.'

'So you're on the couch and you're not moving off it, alright?'

Harry smiled up at Lee, 'Okay, as long as you stay with me.'

'I will, I don't trust you not to do too much, sorry George, I won't be in for a couple of days.'

'That's fine, today was the worst, so just make sure Harry rest. We all know what he's like, never sits still.'

'I'm not that bad George.'

'Yes you are,' Lee, George and Angelina said together making Harry scowl.

'Alright, maybe I am, but I'm too sore right now and I'm pissed, I can't use my arm, well hand,' Harry grinned at Lee.

'You do have another hand as long as you don't move and let me take control.'

'I like the sound of that.' Harry grinned then turned back to George, 'What do you think she will do George?'

'Right now, probably hex you again. I really don't know Harry, but if you want, I can say you will have her arrested if she does it again. We know you won't, but it might make her think twice.'

Harry sighed then looked at Lee, 'I can normally look after myself, but she took us all by surprise. What do you think I should do?'

'I think what George said is what you should do and I'm sorry George, but if she still hexes Harry I think he should have her arrested. She could kill him if she keeps going.'

'I get it Lee, you don't have to be sorry. If someone did that to Angelina, even someone I know, I would probably do the same if they didn't stop. So let me try by just saying you will, see what happens.'

'Alright George, thanks. We'll see you in a couple of days,' Harry watched George and Angelina leave before he turned back to Lee, 'Are you positive you want this Lee?'

'I want you and if a bit of danger is part of that package, then I take that as well. But you're not getting any sex, you're going to rest. You can sleep in with me though.'

'Actually I don't think I could anyway, I'm too sore. But when I heard that spell and felt it hit, the first thing I thought of was I don't want that as my life. I used to want to be an auror, now I know I don't. So I have to work out what else I want to do.'

'You will and I can't say I'm not happy about you changing your mind about being an auror. If you did I know I'd be worried all the time. But I'll make us some dinner, you stay there.'

'Can you bring me Fido first?'

Lee laughed, then went into his room, picked up his large tarantula and took him out to Harry.

'Here, now don't move until dinner is ready.'

'I'm staying here and playing with Fido.' Harry smiled then started to let the large spider crawl up and down his arm when he heard someone knock on the door.

Lee opened the door, 'Hermione, Ron, I take it you heard what happened.'

'Yes, can we see him Lee?'

'Yep, he's on the couch,' Lee let them in then closed the door.

'Oh bloody hell Harry, can you please get rid of that thing.'

'Sorry Lee,' Harry held up the spider, 'I'll give you a rub later Fido.'

'So Ginny hexed you, do you know what hex she used?'

'No, I just felt it hit my shoulder, it was powerful enough to spin me around and knock me into one of the stands.'

'He was bleeding badly,' Lee gave Harry a small smile then went back to the kitchen.

'Did she say anything?'

'Yes, she wants me to get you to see sense, that you're not gay, you're straight.'

'I'm gay, how can I convince her of that. She saw the pictures, does she need to see me shag Lee to believe it?'

'Calm down Harry, but we don't know how to convince her. She just refuses to believe you're gay. Um, if you don't mind me saying this to her though, I could say you are shagging even if you're not.'

Harry smiled over at Lee before looking back at his friends, 'We are shagging, so yeah, tell her and hope that works.'

'So you finally talked Lee into it even when he said you need to take your time?' Hermione asked.

'He came into the bathroom when I was in the shower, it went from there.'

'Okay, but we don't want to hear it. But if you're sure, we'll tell Ginny and hope she gets it through her stubborn head.'

'We were coming to see you tonight anyway Harry, but since you got hurt, we came straight away.'

'Something wrong Hermione?'

'No, but now you are starting to feel better, my parents would really like to meet you. So Mrs. Weasley organised to have them at the Burrow on Sunday, so will you and Lee come.'

'What about Ginny?'

'Mum's had a go at her, dad did as well. Dad said if she can't behave when you're there, then she's to stay in her room or he's going to send her to live with Muriel. She didn't like that and asked Bill if she could live with him, he refused, so did Percy. So I don't think she will want to end up with Muriel and she can't afford to go anywhere else. I think she'll behave after that.'

Harry looked over at Lee, 'How about it babe, want to go to the Burrow to meet Hermione's parents?'

'I love going to the Burrow, so any excuse is good with me. But dinner is ready, so slowly come sit down.'

'Alright Hermione, we'll be there.'

'Thank you Harry,' Hermione kissed Harry, then Ron hugged him, 'We'll let you eat and see you on Sunday.'

'Yep, see you then,' Harry got up slowly and sat at the table with Lee, 'At least I can eat one handed with this meal Lee.'

'That's why I made it, now eat.'

'Bossy,' Harry grinned, 'One good thing, my arm will be good on Sunday, if we all go early, we could get a game going.'

'I can commentate, even if it'll be just a two on two game. I doubt Ginny would play and if she did, you'd need another player.'

'True, George and Angelina on the other team, me and Ron together, so you never played quidditch babe?'

'No, I fly, I like to fly, but I wasn't any good at playing. That's why I got into commentating. I love quidditch so if I can't play, I'm still involved.'

'I always enjoyed what you used to say,' Harry leaned over and kissed Lee, then they both started eating. Lee had an idea and hoped Harry didn't get upset with him, but he needed to help Harry figure out what he wanted to do with his life or he just might decide to become an auror and even though Lee knew Harry was good, he didn't want Harry in dangerous situations all the time. Now he just had to work out how to put his plan into action.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

After a couple of days rest, Harry and Lee went back to help George at the shop which was still getting very crowded with customers. Lee had spoken to George about his idea, so he helped Lee with everything.

When Sunday arrived, Lee and Harry saw Pig fly into the kitchen and land in front of Harry, who took the note from its beak then gave it some bacon off his plate.

'Ron wants to get a game up so he wants us there right after lunch. I knew Ron would even if it's just four of us.'

'Yeah, he would, so while we've got time, why don't you buy a new broom. You can't ride those old things at the Weasley's. George has a new broom, so does Ron, I'm sure Angelina does as well.'

'That's a good point, so let's finish eating and we'll get a couple. Even if you don't play, you said you like to fly, so we can fly together.'

'I'd love to Harry, but I haven't worked for a while.'

'Look Lee, let me cover it but if you're not comfortable, then pay me back. If you are, then good because I would like to buy you one for everything you've done for me.'

'You don't have to Harry, I cared about you and hated seeing you the way you were.'

'I know, but this way we could fly together, how about it.'

'Alright, but if I think I need to, I will pay you back once I'm working again.'

'Fine, if you want to.'

'Okay, let's go then.'

Harry and Lee headed to Diagon alley and into quality quidditch supplies. They looked at all the new brooms, but Harry still picked up the new Firebolt. It was the later version to the one he lost. He ran his hand down the sleek wood, then heard Lee laugh.

'What's so funny babe?'

'You, you look like your making love to that broom.'

Harry scowled, 'Just getting the feel of it Lee, but I can feel you later if you like.'

'You on, but it'll have to be after we leave the Burrow.'

'So do you want the Firebolt as well, if you want to keep up with me, you'll need it?'

Lee scowled this time, 'Alright, because since you got your first one, I just love those brooms.'

'Good,' Harry picked up a second Firebolt, took them over to the counter, paid for them, then they left and headed to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. They sat there talking quietly not even noticing the looks they were still getting. After lunch, they both apparated to the Burrow and stepped inside to see not just the Weasley's, but Hermione's parents, Katie Bell, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Cho Chang, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

'Hi everyone,' Lee said cheerfully.

'Hi,' everyone called back, 'Harry looks kinda shocked,' Neville laughed.

'Um, yeah, I wasn't expecting all of you,' Harry shook his head then went around and hugged all his friends, 'What are you all doing here. It's almost like a meeting of the DA.'

'It does look like that doesn't it Harry,' Ron grinned, 'Nope, we just thought since we're getting a game up, why not get a few more players and they jumped at the chance. And they all have decent brooms, just like you and Lee. But Lee doesn't play, so why the second broom?'

'I like flying Ron, just not playing, I'll stick to commentating,' Lee sat down on the last seat, then pulled Harry onto his lap, 'So we thought we'd both get brooms.'

'Ah, so it is true Harry, you and Lee?' Seamus said.

'Yep, we're living together, which I'm sure you all saw those pictures. We never even realised we had our picture taken.'

'Harry, before you get caught up with everyone I want you to meet my parents, Jean and George Granger.'

Harry stood up and shook both their hands, 'It's great to finally meet both of you and merlin you look like your mum Hermione. She could almost pass as your sister.'

'Oh he knows how to flatter a woman Jean and if he wasn't gay I'd be worried,' George Granger smiled, 'It's nice to meet you as well Harry.'

'Yes very nice to meet you Harry, Hermione has been telling us some very interesting stories about you.'

'I could just imagine what she has been saying, oh but this is my partner Lee Jordan.'

'Nice to meet you Lee,' George Granger then Jean Granger shook his hand.

'Nice to meet you too and if Hermione has been telling you things, then it's all true in regards to Harry. He's got the scars all over him to prove it.'

'What do you mean all over him?' Neville asked but grinned wickedly.

'None of your business Neville,' Harry shook his head then sat back on Lee's lap.

'I mean all over him Neville, back, arms, chest, stomach, shoulder, legs, butt. You name it, Harry's got a scar there. Bloody Voldemort wasn't gentle.'

'Let's not start talking about him or any of that, it's time to have some fun.'

'You're right Harry, that's all in the past now. So all of us can finally have a good life and some fun, so why don't we head down to the orchard so all these young people can have a game of quidditch.'

'You're on Mr. Weasley, I'm dying to play again,' Harry said then stood up with Lee, Harry picked up his broom, put his arm around Lee and followed the crowd down to the orchard, 'So Ron, who's playing on who's team?'

'Well you and me for sure Harry, so you seeker, me keeper, Seamus as beater and Katie as chaser. Cho as seeker for the other team, Dean as keeper, George as beater and Angelina as chaser. That's pretty even with ones that played and ones that didn't.'

'Sounds good, but Cho and I went up against each other a lot, didn't we Cho?'

'Yes, but I could never beat you to the snitch Harry, let's hope now you're out of shape I can.'

'Out of shape, who said I'm out of shape. I'm shagging Lee, he keeps me in shape.'

'Not the type of shape I meant Harry, so behave,' Cho chuckled.

'So Lee, you're commentating as that's what you do. Bill is going to release the balls for us. So let's get up in the air everyone.' Ron said.

'I can't wait,' Harry kissed Lee, mounted his broom and took off fast into the sky.

'I knew he couldn't resist,' Lee grinned then saw the man standing in the shadow of Arthur Weasley's shed, Lee gave him a smile and a nod before sitting with the others.

As soon as Bill released the balls, Lee never stopped calling the plays and it went exactly as he knew it would. The players, even though they were friends, played like it was for the cup. It was fast, dangerous and exciting. Cho and Harry chased each other when one was chasing the snitch, when one dived the other did, when one took off high again the other did. George and Seamus were belting the bludger at Angelina and Katie, sometimes aiming at Harry or Cho. But both teams scored a lot and were almost neck and neck when Harry dived fast and headed towards the ground with Cho on his tail. They got within a few feet when Cho pulled up but Harry reached out and grabbed the snitch as he's feet skimmed the ground before he took off into the air again. Both teams did a few fast laps and dived everyone before they finally landed.

'You lot were playing like it was for the Hogwarts cup, it was a friendly game,' Neville said.

'It was a friendly game Neville, but we still went out to win, like always,' George grinned, 'But like always, Harry still got the snitch. Not your fault Cho, it's just Harry. He's dangerous, daring and will go that extra length to win, I know, I was on his team.'

'I just love to play George, but yeah, I love to win. Sorry Cho,' Harry kissed her cheek.

'It's fine and I should be used to losing to you. But this was the first time I ever played with a bunch of Gryffindor's, can't say it wasn't fun though.'

'It was like watching all the other games, Gryffindor always wins when Harry played.'

'Thanks Luna,' Harry kissed her cheek, 'I've missed seeing you.'

'I missed you as well Harry. But I have to say, your boyfriend is nice.'

'He is nice Luna,' Harry wrapped his arms around Lee and started snogging him right there in front of everyone.

'Stop it you two, wait till you get home. See, this was all they did when they work in the shop, snog, can't get any sense out of them.'

Harry and Lee pulled apart, 'We're not that bad George but don't forget you and Angelina. We can't walk into the back room without seeing you two going at it.' Lee laughed.

'I think that's enough about everyone snogging, so let's head back to the house for a drink, I'm sure everyone could use one,' Arthur led the group back to the house.

Harry saw Ginny staring down from her window but pretended he didn't notice her, just kept his arm around Lee and followed everyone back inside. As soon as everyone sat down, a man stepped out of the living room.

'Mr. Potter.'

Harry spun around, 'Um yeah, that's me,' Harry looked puzzled but noticed Lee smiling at him.

'I'm Spencer Swan, manager of Puddlemere United and I saw you're game before. I would like to offer you the position of seeker on our team?'

'What!?' Harry said loudly as he stared up at the man then heard a few soft laughs, so he faced everyone, 'Did you all know about this?'

'Yes, Lee planned it all so we had everyone here to have an almost proper game because we all knew you couldn't resist playing like you used to,' Ron grinned.

Harry looked back at Spencer Swan, 'Um, well, I'm not sure what to say or how you could want me when we were just having a friendly game.'

'You all might be friends, but I could see a lot of competition there and you never acted like it was just for fun, you acted like a player that went out there to win. We need a new seeker and you're the best I've seen in a long time. Now Lee did tell me that when I offered this to you, you might be concerned that I'm only offering because of who you are. Sorry, I would only take players that were good enough, so not even the saviour could get on a team unless you were good and you are good, so what do you say. Want to play professional quidditch for my team?'

Everyone around the Burrow laughed as Harry sat there with his mouth hanging open and just stared up at Spencer Swan.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

After a few minutes Harry finally found his voice, 'Um, you're sure you really want me to play?'

'Yes, why do you find that so hard to believe Mr. Potter? You might not have played professionally, but you are a very good player. A bit of training is all you'll need to get up to professional standard.'

Harry looked at Lee and saw him grinning, Harry gave him a smile then faced Mr. Swan again as he stood up.

'I would love to, thanks,' Harry shook his hand.

'Wonderful, so in a week's times, you need to come to our training grounds. But so it's all legal, you need to read and sign this which will make you an official member of our team.' Spencer handed Harry some documents then Mrs. Weasley handed Harry a quill and ink making everyone laugh.

Harry shook his head, then quickly read the documents before signing and saw a glow go around his signature. Harry handed them back to Spencer Swan who pointed his wand at it, made a copy and handed one back to Harry.

'Is Oliver still playing?'

'Yes he is and he did tell me you were on his team at Hogwarts, from the age of eleven. I think that proves you are a natural at quidditch.'

'Harry was the only first year to be picked for a team in over a hundred years. Professor McGonagall told Harry that.' Ron beamed at his friend.

'Yes, it's very rare for a first year to be picked.'

'Um, you said to come to the training grounds, where are they?'

'You've never read that in any papers over the years?'

'No, I tried not to read any papers.'

'Harry hated seeing his picture in them along with whatever lies were written about him as well. So I would read them and if he needed to know something, I would tell him,' Hermione said giving Harry a small smile.

'Oh I see, yes, I've seen a few of those stories myself,' Spencer wrote down instructions on how to get to the Puddlemere United training grounds and handed that to Harry, 'So I'll see you in a week Harry,' Spencer smiled then shook his hand.

'I'll be there, thanks again.'

'Just before I go, it won't be for the main team but for our reserve team, would you consider player as well young man?'

Everyone looked over at Dean, 'Reserve team, for keeper?'

'Yes, you were good, but as you know Oliver Wood is keeper but we also need reserves in case he gets hurt.'

'Wow, you've got a deal and the name is Dean Thomas,' Dean shook his hand.

'Wonderful, now as I didn't know I would be seeing anyone else good enough, I never brought another contract, so why don't you come with Harry in a week and I'll have them ready for you? Now I'll let you all get back to your friends. Thanks Lee, you were right, like always.'

'No problem Spencer,' Lee shook his hand then everyone watched him leave and saw Harry staring down at the contract, 'You okay babe?'

'Um, yeah, no, I don't know, blimey, seeker for a professional quidditch team. I never thought of ever playing quidditch as a career?'

'You never had a lot of time to think of any of that. When you wanted to be an auror that was just your life because of Voldemort.'

'I get you there Hermione because I figured he'd still be around, so being trained as an auror would have helped. All the times I went up against him and I was barely trained, but seeker, blimey.'

'I think Harry's in shock right now, not something we've ever seen before. Get him to face the worst dark wizard in history, he just fights, get him to play professional quidditch, he loses his colour,' Neville said making everyone laugh.

'Don't be a prat Neville, but yeah, I think I am in shock,' Harry faced Lee again then started to kiss him hungrily and of course to a few comments from people around the table, 'Thanks babe, but how did you know I would consider this?'

'You said you didn't want to be an auror anymore, but you didn't know what else to do. I knew how good you were at seeker Harry, but with Voldemort out there, you never did get a chance to think of that as a career. I know if you played a fair game, you always caught the snitch, never lost not in that sense. You only lost because of others causing you injuries.'

'Yeah, like Quirrell trying to get Harry off his broom in our first year, a jinxed bludger in our second year, then Lockhart removed all the bones in your arm,' Ron grinned at Harry.

'Yeah, dementors in our third year, making me fall during that storm. Fourth year cancelled because of the triwizard tournament, even if I did fly to get the egg from the dragon. I might have been scared and got hurt, but I still loved flying.'

'Fifth year we got banned for life if you remember Harry,' George grinned.

'Yeah, because you and me decided to belt the crap out of Malfoy.'

'And Katie and I holding Fred back from doing the same and he still got banned,' Angelina said.

'Then McGlaggen giving you a cracked skull when he hit you in the head with the beaters bat and he wasn't even a beater,' Ron said.

'Yeah, you had to get poisoned Ron, so I had to bring him onto the team as keeper. Then add all the other times Slytherin tried to put all of us out of the game. I don't think I ever got to really play a full year at Hogwarts, usually I ended up in the hospital wing.'

'And not always from quidditch either,' Seamus said.

'True, some from Voldemort or his death eaters. But Dean, we'll be seeing a lot of each other.'

'Yeah, we will, hard to believe all this.'

'Hey, you're not gay are you Dean, Harry does seem to like the dark skinned men?'

Everyone laughed at Dean's embarrassed face, 'No, I'm straight, so Harry, hands off.'

Harry pulled a face at Dean, 'You don't need to worry, I have my man to put my hands on and all over him as well.'

'If you don't mind me asking, but is that game really dangerous?'

'It can be Mr. Granger, sometimes the beaters will try and take out players from the other team. You would have seen George and Seamus belting that ball at Angelina and Katie, that's the idea, to stop them scoring.' Harry explained.

'They will go after seekers as well because a game doesn't finish until the seeker catchers the snitch. The longest game is five days, seven hours.' Ron said.

'Five days, how do you keep player, or do they sleep then restart?'

'No, it doesn't stop. Normally they just keep bringing in reserves to let the main players get some rest. Most professional teams will have two reserves of every position. They do get to play with the main team a lot, that way there ready for anything in case a game goes too long.' Lee explained, 'So even though Dean is on the reserve, he will play quite a lot with the main team.'

'That's good to know. But I was surprised when he asked me. I never got on the team at Hogwarts. How can you compete with this lot. Fred and George were the best beaters Hogwarts had ever seen. Harry of course was the best seeker of any team, Angelina and Katie as chasers, then Oliver Wood as keeper before Ron gets that position. Seamus got to play a few games, but I never did, so I'm surprised.'

'You're good Dean, he saw that, I've known Spencer for years and he wouldn't have asked if he wasn't positive. When I spoke to him about coming to see Harry, at first he was a little sceptical because if you think about it. Whenever you heard Harry Potter's name, it was linked to Voldemort, not quidditch. So I explained how Harry played at Hogwarts and how good he really was, so to put all the Voldemort aside and see him as he really is, not what he'd heard.'

'When did you do this Lee, we've hardly been apart?'

'After you went to sleep, I got back up and flooed him. You kept saying you didn't know what you wanted to do, this was to give you a taste you could say. George, Fred and I have said it hundreds of times, you were always good enough to play professionally.'

'I never would have thought of quidditch as a career, but now I can't wait. So when our team plays a proper game, you'll be the one commentating.'

'Yep, that's what I do.'

'So you have to keep your mind off Lee and on the game Harry,' Ron grinned, 'Oh and don't forget my free tickets.'

Everyone around the table broke into loud laughter, 'You've got it mate. Players can usually get their family tickets, I don't have a family, not in the real sense. But I do have all you and to me, you're family.'

'It will probably take a year or two before the world cup gets played again. You might end up on that team Harry.'

'Oh blimey, imagine that, playing for England. Well at least we know death eaters shouldn't attack the next time it's on.'

The talk never changed from quidditch, whenever something else got brought up, usually it ended up back on the game everyone loved, whether it was as a player or a spectator. Just before dinner was ready, Harry headed upstairs to use the bathroom, everyone else downstairs never stopped talking. Mrs. Weasley loaded the table with food and everyone started to dish up, except Lee who kept staring towards the stairs wondering what was taking Harry so long. Lee thought he'd give Harry a bit more time, that he might have decided to speak with Ginny to finally get her to understand that he was gay and they would not be getting back together and hoped she would just give up on him. So Lee started eating while he talked to George, but his stomach felt like something heavy was sitting in it, he just couldn't get Harry out of his mind and hoped he was okay.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

'So Ron, since Harry is gay and with Lee, you wouldn't mind me asking Ginny out again?' Dean asked.

'Well, I suppose and I know you treated her okay. You just have to remember that she does have us five brothers to look after her.'

'So you have a daughter as well Molly?' Jean Granger asked.

'Yes, she's upstairs. You see she used to date Harry but that was over a year ago. She'd been in love with him for years. A few days ago she found out about Harry and Lee and decided to hex him, Harry ended up in St Mungo's. So we told Ginny to stay upstairs while Harry was here today. She just refuses to see that Harry is gay and he won't go back to her. She can be stubborn that daughter of mine.'

Lee leaned closer to George and spoke quietly, 'We'll be right back,' George said then got up with Lee and headed up stairs. Lee bent down and picked up a wand, then George ran into Ginny's room, 'It's empty, the bathroom door is open so he's not there. Let's get downstairs.'

Lee and George raced down stairs, 'Ginny's taken Harry, we found this,' Lee held up a wand.

'That's Harry's wand, he never goes anywhere without it,' Hermione said anxiously.

'Okay, everyone search the grounds, we'll do all the rooms. But cast the counter charm for the disillusionment charm,' Arthur said then everyone scattered to different parts of the Burrow. After half an hour everyone made it back inside, 'I'll contact Kingsley,' Arthur went to the fireplace while Hermione took hold of Lee's hand.

'We'll find him Lee.'

'How, we have no idea where she's taken him or what she's doing. What if she gets angry with him, she could really hurt Harry, especially since he can't defend himself.'

'I can't believe Ginny did this, but we will find both of them Lee, don't give up hope.' Bill said.

Arthur pulled his head out of the fireplace, then stepped back to allow Kingsley and two men to step out.

'What's going on?'

'Okay, it looks like Ginny has taken Harry.'

'Are you sure there not just talking. I heard how she's upset and hexed Harry because he's with Lee.'

'I found this Kingsley, on the floor outside the bathroom, it's Harry's wand,' Lee held up Harry's wand.

'After his life Kingsley, you know Harry never goes anywhere without it, it's too dangerous.'

'More than he knows, there's been a few threats against him. Okay, I can at least cast a few revealing charms to see what spells Ginny might have used. You don't mind me going up Molly?'

'Of course not Kingsley.'

Kingsley, the two aurors, Lee, George, Hermione and Ron headed upstairs. Kingsley started to perform spells all over the hallway and near the bathroom, then into Ginny's room.

'Someone used a petrifying charm, a levitation charm and two people apparated out of here, but together, not separately.'

'So Ginny petrified Harry, levitated him to her room, then apparated them away. How do we find out where she's taken him?' Lee asked anxiously.

'Let's go back down and talk to Arthur and Molly, we'll go from there.' the seven people hurried back down, 'She petrified him, levitated him then apparated them both out. So any idea where she might have gone, even if it's remote, anything?'

'Not really Kingsley, apart from here, Bill's place, Hogwarts, Muriel's, she never really stayed anywhere else.'

'I could check my place mum, be right back,' Bill hurried to the fireplace and disappeared.

'We all stayed at Grimmauld Place, she might have taken Harry there.'

'Harry's letting us use it as a safe house, it's got a new fidelius charm on it, so they wouldn't get in, not even Harry and he owns the place,' Kingsley explained, 'Did you ever go on holiday's Molly, somewhere here in this country?'

'No, we could never afford it Kingsley. The only holiday we took was when Arthur won that money and we went to Egypt to visit Bill when he worked there.'

'What about somewhere that means something to Harry then, maybe she took him to one of those places?' the tall auror asked.

'Harry doesn't have many places either. He stayed here, Hogwarts, Grimmauld Place, and Aberforth's pub, that's it. She wouldn't take Harry to those muggles, he hated them, so that would be out.' Ron explained.

'There not at my place Kingsley, any ideas?'

'No, they can't get into Hogwarts or Grimmauld Place. Do you think Ginny would take Harry to Muriel's Arthur?'

'I doubt it, but I can check, give me a few minutes,' Arthur stepped into the fireplace and vanished.

'Lance, go and check around Grimmauld Place, just to be sure.'

'Yes sir,' the tall auror hurried outside.

'How serious are these threats Kingsley?' Lee asked.

'We know one is from Rodolphus Lestrange, he was one of Voldemorts main death eaters. So we're taking that one seriously. Another from Dolores Umbridge, she escaped before we could take her into custody, so that's another serious one. Now even though you didn't know this, I've had people watching your place Lee and George's shop just to make sure none of them turned up. The other threats we're just not sure.'

'Harry finally gets to do something he really liked, play quidditch, then this happens. Can't Harry ever have a normal life,' Hermione said as tears fell from her eyes, 'He deserves a normal life.'

'He does Hermione and we'll do everything we can to find him.'

'DA, why don't we head out, let's go look around. We can start at Hogsmeade, check in with Aberforth?'

'Good idea Neville, let's go,' Seamus said, then Neville, Seamus, Dean, Cho, Katie and Luna left.

'Neville really has changed hasn't he?' Kingsley said.

'Yeah, he has, he took over the DA when Harry, Ron and Hermione were away,' Angelina said, 'Kept everyone fighting, I spoke to Cho not long after the fighting, she told me how Neville had teams of the DA members go cause trouble for the Carrows, then others were go rescue some of the younger kids.'

'Yes, I took all their statements about that, they helped a lot of those kids.'

Lance came back and shook his head, Arthur also came back and shook his head, so everyone around the Burrow kept throwing out idea's about where Ginny might have taken Harry. After a couple of hours, Neville and the others return. Their faces told the story, no Harry. When it was getting late, Molly suggested everyone head home, but no one wanted to leave. So Arthur conjured mattresses and sleeping bags for everyone to use. The living room was scattered with people. Mr. and Mrs. Granger decided to stay, so Molly had Percy's old room ready for them. Lee just stayed sitting at the table with George, Hermione, Ron, Kingsley and the older Weasley's. When it was getting light, still with people awake, Harry staggered into the kitchen and fell into Lee's arms.

'Blimey Harry,' Lee held him tight, 'Are you okay?'

Harry panted heavily, 'Yeah, but she used the cruciatus curse on me a few times. I ache all over.'

'Where is she Harry?'

'She took us to my parent's house, she blasted the back door,' Harry quickly grabbed a drink, 'She had this planned.'

'What planned, what did she do love?'

Harry lifted his head, 'She petrified me, gave me some potion, I have no idea what it was, I thought she was going to poison me. Well, then I got an erection, and she had sex with me. I couldn't move, couldn't do anything,' Harry slumped against Lee, 'She told me she was going to prove I wasn't gay then get pregnant.'

'Harry give me a look at your arm, it's bleeding again,' Molly said as Arthur went and woke all Harry's friends and they all stood around watching as Harry took his shirt off and Molly did some healing charms over Harry, 'You can see all the marks from how many times she cursed you Harry.'

'Yeah, she kept it on for ages as well, I wasn't sure how long she was going to do it,' Harry looked at Neville. 'I never thought she'd go that far.'

'We didn't either Harry. George even told us about what you all said, about pretending to have her arrested if she ever hexed you again. This is a lot more serious though, she used an unforgivable on you, made you have sex, against your will, that's basically rape, so something needs to be done or she'll think she will just keep getting away with this. We did not raise our children to hurt anyone.' Arthur said.

'Look, even though this is serious, as an auror and minister, I know about this and it should be reported, but I'm leaving this to Harry and Arthur, you two decide what's going to happen to her.' Kingsley sighed.

'If we don't do something, she will try something else on Harry, he will never get any peace.' Arthur hugged his wife, 'I don't like the idea of this, but Ginny needs to be punished for what she did. But I don't want to see her go to Azkaban, not with all those death eaters.'

'I don't want to do that to you, not to any of you,' Harry said as he kept his head against Lee, 'I don't know what to do Mr. Weasley.'

'Harry, I would like to talk to you alone with just Molly. Come upstairs with us for a few minutes.'

'Sure Mr. Weasley,' Harry kissed Lee then had Arthur help him upstairs.

'This will really hurt mum and dad, but she's not thinking of them, she's thinking of herself. I would never believe Ginny would go this far, or be so selfish,' Bill said.

'None of us did Bill. Not a lot surprises me, but this did. I hope dad has some idea how to solve this,' George said.

'You're father is a very wise man George, I'm sure he has some idea how to help Harry but to also make sure Ginny gets some sort of punishment. Let's just wait until they come back down.' Kingsley said as everyone sat back around the table. No one spoke wondering what Harry, Molly and Arthur Weasley were going to do about Ginny.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Everyone saw Arthur, Molly and Harry slowly walked down the stairs with Arthur still helping Harry, then they joined everyone at the table.

'Lee, could you go home and get my cloak, we've worked a few things out, but we need that.'

'I'll be right back,' Lee kissed Harry and hurried outside.

'Kingsley, I want you and one of your aurors to come with Molly and me to speak with Ginny, but you'll be wearing the cloak at first.'

'Okay, I can do that, now what did you work out so Ginny gets some sort of punishment. I'm putting a lot on the line here by not reporting this Arthur.'

'We know, so we've come up with an idea. The aurors have a strong binding charm, one that can be placed on a person and a place. If you did that to Ginny and the Burrow, she couldn't leave, not while that charm is active. We wanted her punished, but she also isn't thinking straight Kingsley. This way she will realise after a few years what she did was wrong and Harry would feel safe knowing she can't leave here. Now when Harry comes here, I can also cast a charm on him so she can't get within ten feet of Harry so she can never do anything to him again. We can also take her wand off her and make sure all of ours are with us all the time. So will you agree to this, Harry has, so now it's up to you as minister?'

Kingsley stared at the older Weasley's, then everyone else before looking at Harry who was slumped against Hermione.

'Alright, I'll agree to that. Now that charm needs five aurors to perform it, so Lance, go get Gawain and Gwendolyn. The five of us can perform the charm.'

'Yes sir,' Lance hurried from the house again just as Lee stepped in with Harry's cloak.

'Give it to Kingsley Lee.'

'Okay, everyone stay here, stay with Harry in case she comes back before we see her.' Arthur said.

'When the aurors get here, get them to stay with Harry as well.'

Harry looked at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, nodded, then leant back against Lee as he put his arm around Harry.

'Here's you're wand love,' Lee handed Harry his wand who put it back in his pocket. 'Now, what are they doing Harry?'

'Well she wanted to get pregnant right, we came up with something. But first let me explain something. You all know he'd been after me for years, he's death eaters were as well. Now even though he's dead and most of the death eaters are locked up or dead, there will always be supporters of his that will want to get me back for killing him. So just after Dumbledore died, I decided something and I instantly knew it was the right decision. Now Mr. Weasley explained about some more threats against me, so this decision is right.'

'What decision?' Lee asked.

'I was never going to have kids, even before I figured out I was gay. I wasn't going to take the chance of them being taken, hurt, or killed, maybe having to live with no parents. After everything, it's not worth it. I know the Potter name ends with me, but it's the safest thing to do,' Harry saw the aurors step inside, 'It's the smartest thing to do.'

'Even though I wish things were different Harry, you are right. If you had kids they would always be in danger. You did kill the worst dark wizard in history, he had a lot of followers, but also a lot of supporters that none of us know about.' Hermione squeezed Harry's hand.

'Yeah, so Mrs. Weasley knows a spell she can use on Ginny right now. It has to be done within the first month of conceiving, but we thought the faster it was done the better. So Kingsley is under my cloak, Mrs. Weasley is going in alone, well, as far as Ginny thinks anyway. While Mrs. Weasley is talking to Ginny Kingsley is going to petrify her.'

'Then mum will do the spell, so Ginny won't be pregnant to you anymore. Are you sure about that mate, you could have a kid on the way.'

Harry felt himself choke up, but he nodded, 'It's the safest thing to do. After losing so many people, I couldn't lose a child. I've seen how hard that is on your parents Ron, it's not worth it and it's something I didn't want.'

'Excuse me Mr. Potter, but where is the minister, he asked us to meet him here?'

'He'll be back in a few minutes, but he and the other auror went with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to Godric's Hollow, to my parent's house. Kingsley will explain when he gets back. Ron does your dad have any Firewhiskey, I could really use one right now?'

'I'll get it Harry,' Bill said, then poured everyone a class of Firewhiskey.

'Look, I have no idea what's going on, but the minister for magic is supposed to have two aurors with him at all times for his safety.'

'I think he'll be safe, he is an auror, he has one with him, then two members of the order of the phoenix, not to mention Mrs. Weasley who took out Bellatrix. I think with her alone will make anyone safe,' Harry gave all the Weasley's around the table a small smile, 'I've seen all you cower under her glare and she never had a wand on then.'

'Tell us about it Harry, none of us like to get on the wrong side of mum.' Bill said.

Just then, Arthur, Molly, Kingsley, the auror and a petrified Ginny came into the house, Arthur Weasley floated his daughter upstairs while the others sat back at the table.

'Here's your cloak Harry.'

'Thanks, so did it work?'

'Yes, that spells shows instantly the moment it's gone.'

Molly saw tears come to Harry's eyes, so she sat next to him and hugged Harry tight to her, then just held him.

'It was for the best Harry.'

'I know it was Mrs. Weasley, still hurts though.'

'Minister, can you please explain why you asked us to meet you here?'

'Sorry Gawain, we just had something to do first. But Harry, why don't you go into the living room and lie down for a while? You look like you could use it.'

'Good idea love, let's go,' Lee kept his arm around Harry and led him into the other but all their friends followed.

'Okay, Ginny Weasley did something to Harry. They used to date, before Albus Dumbledore died. Well you would have seen that Harry is gay and now with Lee. She didn't want to believe it, she kept saying Harry was just confused because of Voldemort. Now we made the decision that Ginny needs to be punished, but not go to Azkaban and I'm hoping you agree with me. She's young and confused, so she really wasn't thinking straight or about the consequences.'

'You know I trust you minister, so I'll agree to this. So what is this punishment you've decided on?'

'We bind Ginny to the Burrow, now Arthur and Molly thought ten years would be a good length of time.'

'So you need five of us to cast the charms, okay. Now can you explain what she did, I'll still agree to this punishment, but I would like to know why that length of time, which tells me it was serious.'

'She petrified Harry, took him to his parents place, gave him a potion which caused him to get an erection, then had sex with him so she could get pregnant. But she also used the cruciatus curse on Harry, that's why he's so weak right now.'

'He had at least seven marks on him when mum healed his arm,' Bill said.

'Even though the use of an unforgiveable is a life sentence in Azkaban, I do understand why you wouldn't want a young girl to go there. So Mr. Potter agreed to this length of time since he is the victim, the one she did all that too?'

'Yes, when Arthur explained about this charm and how long she should stay confined, he agreed instantly. She does need punishing, but not Azkaban. Harry didn't want her to go there because he knows she's hurt right now. She's loved Harry for years and just can't accept his gay.'

'Alright, then let's do this charm. Now it can't be removed without five aurors either, so I can put something in the files about this. So if we aren't around in ten years, whoever is there will know.'

'Yes, I was going to mention that. She's petrified in her room at the moment. Let's head up there and do this charm on her then we'll do the property.'

Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Percy, George, Angelina and the Grangers all watched the aurors head upstairs.

'So she was pregnant mum?' George asked.

'Yes, she must have known the spell to use to make sure she fell. It has to be cast immediately before sex. The spell I used glows around the lower stomach when it works. I learned that as a healer, but we are sworn to never tell anyone how to do that spell. It can still be dangerous if it's not done right, that's why healers will do it if the women want to terminate. I know this was hard on Harry, he has no family and he could have had a child. But we agreed with him about how much danger the child could be in being Harry Potter's child. We all knew the danger being associated with Harry, but we love him and we're all adults, we can look after ourselves, a child can't.'

'Yeah, Harry explained before about when he made that decision. It's like what Hermione said, Harry never had a normal life, he never will really because of who he is. That must be hard on him and none of us can really know how he lives with all that or how he really feels.' Percy said.

'We know Percy, but we've all seen the look on Harry's face. He is now finally starting to have a life, that's why we decided on all this. It's for Harry but it also gives Ginny time to grow up you could say, let's her understand what she did was wrong and if Kingsley wasn't such a good friend, she could have ruined her life and ended up in Azkaban for life. Now she can finally realised what she did was wrong and Harry will feel safe as well.' everyone around the table all realised that what Ginny was having done will give her the chance to work out how wrong she was but Harry will also start to have a normal life now he doesn't need to worry about her anymore.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Kingsley and the other four aurors came downstairs, 'Well do the property then you can take the charm off her and explain what's happening.'

'Thank you Kingsley,' Molly said.

'I know you never got any sleep George, but what about the shop?'

'It's fine, I'll contact Verity soon and tell her to put the closed sign up. She couldn't run the shop alone. We'll head home soon, but I want to make sure Lee and Harry are okay.'

'Then let's have an early breakfast. Fleur dear, you really should go home and sleep, especially in your condition.'

'I think mum's right Fleur, why don't we head home?'

'Alright Bill,' Fleur hugged her in-laws, then Bill did before they stepped into the fireplace. Then Molly went over to the kitchen and started to prepare breakfast. Mrs. Granger walked over to Molly and they two woman talked while they cooked breakfast for the large group of people at the Burrow.

'Okay, the charms done, you can remove the petrifying charm from Ginny.'

'I'll do that now, but Kingsley, we thought you, as minister and an auror, you would be better explaining why this was done.'

'I can do that Arthur, go bring her down. Lance, David, stay standing at the living room door so she doesn't see Harry,' the two aurors nodded and stood with their backs to the room where Harry Potter and his friends were sleeping.

'Dad, you're hurting me, now let me go,' Ginny yelled as she tried to get her arm out of her father's grasp.

'No, you are coming down here to listen,' Arthur said then made his daughter sit down, but stood behind her with his hand on her shoulder.

'Ginny, what you did was illegal, so you are about to pay for that. Now as I'm sure you know, the use of an unforgivable gets you a life sentence in Azkaban.'

'I never used an unforgivable?' Ginny said defiantly.

'I saw the marks on Harry Ginny, the cruciatus curse leaves distinctive marks, so you might as well stop lying young lady,' Molly said sternly.

'Fine, I used it on him, so what?'

'Oh you are trying my patience Ginny, but you're about to find out so what.' Arthur said.

'You also abducted Harry, so another fifteen year sentence for that. You forced a potion into him then had sex with him, that's rape, so another twenty year sentence. Now if it wasn't for your parents and Harry, you would be heading to Azkaban right now. But you're parents and Harry came up with another punishment for you that I have agreed with along with Gawain Robards who is the head auror. We have cast a charm on you and the Burrow. For ten years you can't leave here, you are confined to the Burrow and the property around the house.'

'What, no, you can't do that, you're trying to make me believe that is some spell, it's not, I would have heard about it.'

Gawain stepped forward, 'It is only known by the aurors and used by aurors, five of us have cast that charm. If you try to apparate, floo or even just walk past the boundary, you will find yourself being pulled back. So if you want to try it, go ahead and see what happens.'

'Before you do, I think we should tell you what else was done,' Kingsley said then looked over at Molly, 'Do you wish me to tell her Molly?'

'Yes thank you Kingsley. Harry explained why you had sex with him, to get pregnant.'

'Well I am pregnant, so I'll always be tied to Harry.'

'No you aren't, not anymore Ginny. While I was talking to you Kingsley was under Harry's invisibility cloak. Kingsley petrified you, then I, a former healer cast a specific charm on you, instant termination.'

Ginny sat there staring up at the minister then looked at her mother, 'You killed my baby, your own grandchild.'

'Yes, because you should not have done it and Harry told us to do it. You have hurt him so much Ginny and none of us could believe you could do something like that to him. He saved your life young lady, you wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Harry, neither would your father or Ron. You're just grateful he was willing to go with the binding charm and not Azkaban. We never raised you to act like this or to hurt someone like this. But now you have ten years of confinement to realise what you have done is wrong. Now if you want to go back to your room, go ahead because right now I'm ashamed of you and I don't even want to look at you.' Molly glared at her daughter but could still see the defiant look on her face, but Ginny did get up, casually, looked around at everyone then walked up the stairs like nothing was going on.

'I get what Mr. Potter said about all of you cowering under Mrs. Weasley's glare,' Gawain gave her a kindly smile, 'Reminds me a lot of the look my mother gave me and my brothers.'

'Yep, if mum looks at us like that, we duck and cower then usually run away. But Ginny acted like nothing was wrong. I don't get her, I really don't.' George said.

'She was spoiled being the only girl. I know I did a lot, after having six sons, I did give into her a lot. All you boys did too, well not Ron so much, but all the others did. I think she just believed she would get away with anything.'

'If you think about this as well Arthur, the last few years, right at a vulnerable age for Ginny, she was right in the middle of a lot of our discussions at Grimmauld Place or here. We were doing and saying things that were technically illegal. She heard me tell Harry he wouldn't get in trouble for using two of the unforgivables because it was war, so that's why he never got any sort of punishment for using the imperius curse and the cruciatus curse. She saw Harry get away with that, heard all of us talking about things we were doing, so she figured she could get away with it as well. Those times were different, it was to stop Voldemort and a war, so she believed if she did anything, there would be no punishment.'

'Yes, you're right Kingsley. We tried to keep those discussions away from the younger people. But as Harry was the one right in the middle of it, they all got to hear or do things that normally they would get into trouble for, like going to the department of mysteries when Sirius was killed. Well it's done now, she can't leave so Harry should feel safe at least. Now why don't all of you join us for breakfast, Molly's made enough to feed an army, well Molly and Jean has made enough to feed an army.'

'Come on you lot, sit down and get to know some very good people,' Kingsley said to the other aurors, so they all sat down and started talking when Harry, Lee and their friends stepped into the kitchen, 'How do you feel Harry?'

'Sore, stiff, but not too bad,' Harry stared around, 'So are the charms done?'

'Yes, all done Mr. Potter, she can't leave for ten years. That is very generous of you considering what she did.'

'It's Harry, and the Weasley family have been my family for years, I couldn't do that to them. I know Ginny's hurt, she just won't believe I'm gay,' Harry put his arms around Lee and kept his head on Lee's shoulder.

'She will, she has no choice. Now Harry this charm Arthur was going to put on you so Ginny can't get within ten feet of you. I can do that now, it's permanent, but doesn't affect either of you in anyway, it just stops you getting close to each other. So you want me to do it now that way whenever you're here at least you'll feel safe?'

'Thanks Kingsley, it would make me feel better,' Harry watched as Kingsley moved his wand over his body and saw his mouth moving muttering some spell, 'I never felt anything.'

'It worked though, so now eat, you could use it after all that.'

Lee sat down, but Harry sat on his lap again, 'How can you eat like that Harry, there is another seat you know,' Molly gave him a smile.

'I know, but I feel better holding Lee at the moment. Oh did they tell you what happened earlier Kingsley?'

'Nothing else happened, surely?'

'Nothing bad, this is great news. We were all here having a game of quidditch, what I didn't know was Lee had the manager of Puddlemere United watching. He offered me seeker for their team, I signed the contracts, and start training next week. Dean made the reserve team as keeper.'

'So you're going to be a big famous quidditch star. I did see you play at Hogwarts, you were really good Harry. But I always thought you wanted to be an auror. You spoke to Mad-Eye and Tonks about that?'

'Well I did, but it was my life then, Voldemort, death eaters, danger and I figured he'd still be here, so being an auror would have helped. But the last few weeks I realised I want to stay right away from dark witches and wizards, I've had seven years of it, so I thought, enough, no more.'

'Alright, I do get that and even if all of us aurors were involved in some way, he was always after you. How many times did you escape him anyway?'

'Not including the night at Hogwarts, five times all together. That was just him, not including his death eaters. Escaped them a few times, the last time was from Malfoy Manor. Oh I meant to ask you about that, did you find Pettigrew's body in the cellar?'

'Yes, exactly like you described, his hand was around his throat. You said you and Ron tried to stop it, but couldn't. Now I know this might not be a nice thing to think about, but did you hesitate at all? He was the one that gave Voldemort permission to get past the fidelius charm so he could kill you and your parents.'

Harry sighed but nodded, 'Yeah, for a few seconds, but I couldn't let him die, didn't work and even though this is not a nice thing to say, I'm not sorry his dead. He chose his life, so he had to face the consequences of that.'

'You don't have to explain Harry, we all understand. But now why don't you eat especially if the saviour is going to get even more famous playing quidditch,' Kingsley said seriously then laughed with everyone else around the table at the scowling face on Harry, but after a minute, Harry joined in laughing with his friends and family.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

After Kingsley and the aurors left, all the friends hugged each other then they left the Burrow. Harry got slowly to his feet and hugged Mrs. Weasley.

'I'm so sorry Harry, just know we are here for you.'

'I know Mrs. Weasley, I wish none of this happened,' Harry sniffed then stepped over and hugged Mr. Weasley before putting his arms around Lee, 'Let's go home love.'

'Yeah, you could do with some more rest, bye everyone,' Lee helped Harry outside and they apparated away.

'That would have been the only chance for Harry to have some blood family, I can't believe he gave that away,' Hermione said sadly.

'No, but when Harry's had other hard decisions, he's done it and usually for his and everyone's safety. But this one would have been the worst and you could see how much it hurt him, it was all over his face,' Ron said.

'We saw Ron and I still have trouble believing Ginny did this to him, did any of this to him,' Arthur said.

'She still never looked sorry, like what happened wasn't anything important or serious, just another everyday thing. Anyway, we're going, I want to check in on Lee and Harry, make sure their okay.'

'Let us know if they need anything George.'

'I will Hermione, but I think if they have each other, they'll be fine.' George took Angelina's hand and headed outside.

'We should head home too Hermione, I know you probably want to stay so if you can quickly take us home, then you can come back,' Hermione nodded, kissed Ron them left with her parents.

Everyone heard footsteps on the stairs and saw Ginny. She never said anything or looked at anyone, just walked outside. They all sat in silence, listening and within a few minutes they heard her yelling and swearing before a loud thud. Arthur looked out the window.

'She's throwing rocks at the house, seems so finally believes she can't leave.'

'I'm going one further Arthur, I'm not cooking or cleaning for Ginny, she can cook for herself or she doesn't eat and she will have wash her own clothes. I can't believe a child of ours did this and to someone that is part of our family and that saved her life, that saved all of us when you think of it.'

'If that's what you want to do Molly. I gave her wand to Kingsley, he's going to lock it up at the auror office with the file that mentions all this and all of us have to make sure our wands are with us at all times. Charm your room Ron, seal it of a night so she can't get in and get it. Now she can't remove the charm, but she could still do other things if she gets angry enough.'

'Don't worry dad, I'll sleep with my wand under my pillow and seal my room. What's she doing now?'

'She's tried to apparate three times, she walked towards the boundary and was flung back, landed hard as well. Now she's kicking rocks, scaring the chickens and the gnomes, she'll probably try the floo next.'

Hermione stepped back inside, 'She's seriously angry, I'm glad she didn't spot me just then.'

'Oh it looks like she's heading back in.'

Ginny stepped into, 'Can I have breakfast?'

'You know where everything is, so fix it yourself. I won't be cooking for you anymore.'

'I can't cook.'

'Then you better learn, you also have to do your own washing,' Molly walked past her daughter into her laundry.

'Come on Hermione, let's go out for a while,' Ron glared at his sister then took Hermione's hand and headed outside.

'I'll be in my shed Molly dear,' Arthur called then walked outside.

Ginny stared around the kitchen, she growled in frustration then went about fixing herself a sandwich before heading upstairs.

Lee was watching Harry sleep when he heard footsteps and knew it would be George and Angelina.

'How is he?'

'He cried himself to sleep,' Lee stood and they went into the hall, 'Maybe in a few years we might adopt a child, what do you think? I know it won't be one of ours, but we could be a family, give our love to a child that needs it.'

'I think that is a nice idea Lee,' Angelina gave him a kindly smile.

'Did he say anything once you brought him home?' George asked.

'No, he was quiet. He finally gets a good day, ends up signing to play quidditch and this happens.'

'We all still can't believe she did that, but I know mum, she hasn't finished with Ginny yet. I just don't know what else she will make Ginny do or lose, but it will be something. Anyway, if you need tomorrow, don't come in.'

'Thanks but if you do get too many there, let me know. I'm sure Harry will still like to help and it might be better than sitting around the flat.'

'Alright, if you turn up, you do,' George hugged Lee, then Angelina did before they left. Lee went back into the bedroom and lay down next to Harry and gently put his arms around him.

A few hours later, Harry woke and saw Lee asleep next to him, which made Harry smile, so he just stayed there and watched Lee until he saw his eyelids flicker.

'Hi,' Harry said quietly as Lee's eyes opened.

'Hi yourself, are you okay?'

'Yeah, I'm fine, still a little sore, but it's not too bad at the moment. I was going to have a shower, but ended up watching you sleep.'

'Well now I'm awake, go shower and I'll get some dinner ready for us.'

'I feel like I cheated on you.'

'Harry no,' Lee sat up and put his arms around Harry, 'You didn't want this, none of it. It's true what Kingsley said, she basically raped you.'

'It wasn't the first time Lee,' Harry moved and sat facing away, 'It happened when I was a kid.'

'What are you talking about Harry?'

'My uncle,' Harry stood up and stared out the window, 'He did for a few years, those scars I've got across my backside and inner thighs, he did those.'

'Oh blimey,' Lee go up and wrapped his arms around Harry, 'Why didn't you tell anyone about that?'

Harry shrugged, 'It stopped by the time I made friends, then I just put it behind me, well I had no choice really, had Voldemort after me then,' Harry turned to face Lee, 'A horcrux is a piece of his soul, well anyone can do it, but he made seven. He split his soul and place them into items and hid them, that's why he never died back when he killed my parents. He made me one, not meaning to though. But that's why I never died, well I did but not properly, it's hard to explain. I let him hit me with the killing curse that night at Hogwarts. I expected to die and did, for a few minutes, but Dumbledore said I could come back, so I did. I woke up in the forbidden forest, that was when he thought I was dead, I let him think I was. So between my mother's sacrifice and his soul inside me, that's why I survived.'

'Hang on, is that why you saw what happened to Mr. Weasley that time?'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah, we were connected, so I got to see through his eyes a lot. That night though, he was possessing the snake, so I saw it from the snakes point of view. See what I mean about my life never being normal. All that shit from when I was a kid, to Voldemort trying to kill me, then seeing everything he did or the things I had done to me, dying, coming back. That's why I was drinking so much, he was gone in a blink of an eye and I had all those memories of everything I went through and I didn't know how to deal with that. Then I met you, well not met, but came here with you. You don't realise how much you helped me, it gave me time to put all that behind me. But now this, Ginny, the baby, everything, how do I deal with the fact I told Mrs. Weasley to kill my baby?'

'You will, with my help and something I mentioned to George and Angelina before. Maybe in a few years, after your quidditch career is over, or I don't want to commentate anymore, we could have a family together.'

'How, I don't get what you mean Lee, we're blokes, we can't have kids.'

'No, but we could give a kid a loving home, maybe even a couple of kids.'

'You would want to do that, adopt a kid?'

'Yeah, not for a while of course, after the last few years we all need time to ourselves, to just live without all the danger, without Voldemort, now's the time to have some fun. So we've got some time, we can talk about it in a few years, do some serious thinking, then decide.'

'You're an amazing person Lee, so yeah, we could do that in a few years. Now I want to have a shower, get her off me.'

'Come on, I'll help you with that,' Lee took Harry's hand and headed into the bathroom. They showered together, Lee washing Harry, then Harry took the soap and washed Lee. Then never made love, this time they just wanted to be together, but also to give Harry time to heal. He still had a lot of red marks over him from the curse, so he needed another day at least. After drying and dressing, they went into the kitchen, Harry sat and watched Lee prepare dinner. After they finished, they got into bed and just held each other, then talked about their future and their careers, but careers that matched, just like they thought about themselves, they matched.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

The following morning, Harry did want to go help George at the shop. He knew if he did sit around the flat he'd end up getting depressed. So Lee and Harry headed to Diagon Alley then up to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

'Why aren't you resting Harry?'

'I did, but I'm fine now, as long as I don't push it. Think of this as well, I can only help for a few more days and I'm enjoying myself here.'

'Alright, if that's what you want, then you both know what to do.'

'We'll be in the back getting the stock sorted,' Lee took Harry's hand and they stepped into the back of the shop. They stayed there for half an hour until Angelina told them George just let the customers in, so they headed back into the shop and started to help the customers. As lunch time approached, Harry and Lee went to eat and were sitting in the Leaky Cauldron when Arthur Weasley sat beside Harry.

'I just thought I'd give you an update. She tried to apparate, then to walk past the boundary, got flung back, she tried the floo but it wouldn't activate. She realised she was bound to the Burrow, she started to throw rocks at the house. Then came inside and wanted some breakfast. Molly told her she had to cook for herself now and also do her own washing. I think she's finally realising that no one is supporting her or going to let her get away with what she did. Also Kingsley has her wand, it's locket up at the auror office with the file on the charm that was placed on her.'

'So if I do visit the Burrow, and even though she can't get near me, she also can't use any spells on me,' Harry sighed in relief, 'I was worried about that, because that's what happened. I stepped out of the bathroom and felt something hit my back.'

'Yes, but now you don't have to worry about her Harry and the whole family is ashamed of her right now. She knows we think of you as part of the family, yet she was still willing to hurt you like that. Now even though you will be busy with training, Molly still wants you and Lee over for dinner a lot. She wants to start having everyone there at least once a fortnight.'

'You know I'll be in Mr. Weasley, like Harry, I practically grew up at the Burrow.'

'I'll be in unless training stops me. I didn't want this to stop me ever going to the Burrow.'

'It hasn't, so I'll leave you to eat, just remember, you'll be safe there now, well anywhere.'

'Safe from Ginny, not Lestrange or Umbridge, but those I can deal with.'

'Talk to you both later.'

'George said his mum wasn't finished with her, so she won't cook or clean for Ginny, after a while she'll miss her mum's cooking.'

'Yeah, but you know what Lee, I can't even feel sorry for her.'

'You shouldn't, now let's get back to work.'

'Okay,' Harry paid for their meals, then he held Lee's hands and they walked back up to the shop. George and Angelina headed out to eat, then when they came back, Verity went to eat but not once did it slow down in the shop.

Over the next couple of days, Harry and Lee kept helping at the shop. Hermione and Ron stopped by Lee's place after work a few times, but so did some of their other friends. They all wanted to make sure Harry was alright and coping with what happened but the friends all ended up having a good time together.

The following week, Dean met Harry at the flat, then after Harry kissed Lee goodbye, Dean and Harry apparated to the Puddlemere United's training pitch. They both stood there staring at the large quidditch stadium before they finally walked inside where Spencer Swan was waiting for them along with the rest of the players that were all sitting around talking.

'Harry,' Oliver grinned then hugged his friend.

'Oliver, it's great to see you again, been a while.'

'Yeah, it has mate and I can't believe you decided to play professionally. I always knew you could, you were just too damn good on a broom.'

'Thanks and considering you had to teach me how to play this game. Oh this is Dean, I don't think you ever met him, so Dean Thomas, Oliver Wood, my old captain.'

'Great to meet you Dean but I better let Spencer say something as he has been waiting for you to.'

'I knew the old friends would want to say hello. First this is Lorne McDonald, his the coach,' Harry and Dean shook his hand, 'Now Dean, here's your contract, just read it through then sign and you will be an official Puddlemere United player.'

'Thanks,' Dean grinned then read and signed his contract.

'Now Harry, because you're known, we thought we'd forgo giving out the names of the team for a while. Let you get into some full on training before word gets out that you are now playing for us. Once everyone does know, the fans will start turning up and you will hardly get any peace. Now we do allow the fans to watch some training, not all and not when it's right before a match, so you won't have to put up with them all the time.'

'Well I am used to people coming up to me all the time now, whenever I go anywhere, that happens, even while I've been helping George with the shop they come in to see me. But I suppose I'll have to get used to it.'

'You will, now our first game won't be for six weeks. I've been talking to all the other managers and they finally have full teams again. For the next few weeks it will be training every day except Sunday, so expect a lot of long days. As neither of you know how this all works, I'll explain. The main thing is all of you train together, the reserves go up against the main team, of course they get switched around a lot and even though you are all team mates, you have to play like you're not. That way the reserves will be just as fit and in shape as everyone else and they go through the hard training like the normal team. They need to be as they are used a lot in games because we usually will bring in a reserve for each player at every match, well unless the game goes under four hours, which doesn't happen very often. Now I noticed you didn't bring your Firebolt Harry, so Lee must have told you that we have all the brooms here, training brooms and our brooms for the main games.'

'Yeah, he mentioned it, so I left my broom at the Burrow with the Weasley's since that's where we usually get a game going.'

'So you get to play with George and Angelina,' Oliver said.

'Along with Ron, Katie and Cho, we had a game going last week. That's when Lee had Spencer there to watch. I had no idea about any of it, I was just there to have a game with everyone then eat Mrs. Weasley's great cooking.'

'Harry ended up speechless and actually went white when Spencer offered him the position as seeker. Neville said to Harry, put him in front of Voldemort or danger, he's fine and fights, offer him a position on a quidditch team he pales and he looked like he was going to pass out,' Dean explained to a lot of laugher.

Harry scowled at Dean before smiling, 'Well I was shocked, we had a fun game with friends and playing quidditch wasn't something I ever considered doing as a profession even if I love to play, so I wasn't expecting that.'

'Well you're about to do just that, so Oliver go show Dean and Harry the changing rooms, you're uniforms for practice are in there and we'll get you both fitted for the proper uniforms for teams games in a few days. So now it's time to start earning your money, everyone out on the pitch.'

'Come on everyone and you can all officially meet after we do some practice, we really need to get stuck into that,' Lorne said then led the players out while Harry, Dean and Oliver went into the changing room. Once they changed, Oliver gave them both brooms and the three of them headed out to join their team mates. The coach spoke for a few minutes, then got everyone up in the air just to loosen up, doing some simple flying, speeding up and slowing down in a hurry, turning sharply then heading up high before diving. The whole time Harry couldn't stop smiling which made Oliver laugh and when he explained to the other team members, they realise that Harry was having a great time even when they did start to train hard, he still had a smile on his face. He concentrated but not once did the smile leave his face and they realised that Harry was going to make a great professional player.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

Over the next few weeks, Harry learned how hard training to play professional quidditch was, but it never stopped him enjoying himself. The first night he came home, he ended up soaking in a bath, then Lee gave him a massage and Harry fell asleep right in the middle of it.

Harry and Lee did go to the Burrow on the Sunday for dinner, Harry was a little tense, but not once did Ginny come down stairs and Lee went upstairs with Harry when he needed the bathroom and he just stood outside the bathroom door the whole time until Harry was finished.

Lee continued to help George at the shop, then when George had really started to make money again, he argued with Lee then paid him for all his work. Two weeks before the first quidditch games were going to be help, Lee was contacted about being ready to commentate, so Lee needed to familiarise himself with the players of all the teams. So he met up with each manager, got a list of all their names and positions. He did overhear the manager of a few teams talking about players they had seen at Hogwarts and thought it might be an idea to contact them so they would have extra reserves. Lee over heard the manager and coach of the Holyhead Harpies talking about a girl they saw at Hogwarts that they thought might make a good team member, then Lee heard them mention red hair. So Lee quietly spoke to them about what Ginny Weasley did and that she is under house arrest for ten years so they knew they couldn't use her and she'd be too old by the time she was allowed her freedom but also they wouldn't use anyone that would do something illegal.

Harry and Lee stepped into the Burrow's kitchen, Harry sitting next to Hermione after giving everyone a hug.

'I never knew I could get sore in so many places.'

'I'm sure it will ease off soon. So are you nervous about the first game next week?' Hermione asked.

'More excited than nervous and Spencer told me that he's releasing all our names tomorrow, so I can expect a few comments about me in the Daily Prophet.'

'Some will think you're just on a team because of who you are. But once they see you play, that will change,' Ron said.

'That's what I'm hoping Ron.'

'I've been getting familiar with all the teams names, a lot I recognise.'

'How's Dean going?'

'Good, he's a great keeper, so if Oliver needs a break or gets hurt, he'll do the job,' Harry saw Ginny walk down stairs and Lee put his arms around Harry.

'Just thought I'd let you know as well that when I was visiting all the teams to get a list of players and their positions. I overheard Gwenog Jones and the manager of the Holyhead Harpies talking about some girls they were thinking of picking up so they could have a few more reserves, a lot of teams are thinking about doing that. Gwenog said one girl that stood out last time she saw a game of quidditch at Hogwarts,' Lee looked at Arthur and nodded his head towards Ginny.

'So tell us who they were talking about Lee?' Arthur said.

'They never said her name, just that she was a red head. There was only one read head playing at that time. So I had to explain to them that she's a criminal now and will be confined for ten years. I never told them what she did though, they didn't ask, just said they didn't want that type of person on their team.'

Everyone in the kitchen noticed Ginny's back stiffen and she stopped what she had been doing before she finally finished making herself something to eat.

'So what are your team mates like Harry?'

'All great, damn good players as well, one thing though, I've noticed that auror that was here standing outside the stadium a few times. Kingsley must have put them there because of the threats. So I spoke with Lorne about that and he said I can use my wrist strap to keep my wand on me during games. Lee's going to have his as well, just for a bit of extra protection.'

'You know Hermione and I will have ours ready Harry, well just add everyone else that's coming to the game. Neville, Luna, Seamus, everyone has told us that they will be there at your first game. Even if they can't make all of them, they want to see your first one.'

'Well you lot know what Lestrange and Umbridge look like, so that makes me feel better knowing I can concentrate on the game instead of the crowd.'

'You know what's going to happen at the first game, don't you Harry?' George said.

'No, what?'

'It's going to be a sell out once they know you're playing. Everyone will want to see how good the saviour is on a broom, they know how good he is with a wand.'

'Will you stop that George, or I'm going to start using that wand on you.'

'Tell George what you bought the other day? Well tell everyone, especially Ron,' Lee laughed.

'Oh yeah, I thought Fido needed a girlfriend, so I bought a female tarantula. You should see them together. So now I have both crawling all over me and wanting rubs on their belly's, it's great. We're waiting for the babies, do you want one Ron?' Harry broke up laughing at Ron's angry face.

'Keep those bloody things away from me Potter or I'll start using my wand on you.'

'Ow, but their so cute and they tickle.'

'Harry's bloody obsessed with Fido and Freda. Oh I thought I'd tell you all as well. I got a letter from my father, he'll be home just in time to see my first game back commentating. He's also dying to meet my partner and he has no idea who it is.'

'Where has he been all this time Lee?' Hermione asked.

'In Germany, he went over there to spend some time with his brother. After the fighting, he wanted to get away for a while.'

'So you get to meet your father in law Harry,' Hermione grinned.

'Well, yeah, I'm a little nervous about that, meeting the in law. Oh another thing though, Lee and I have been talking and decided to buy a house. So when we've had some times, we've been looking around.'

'We both said we wanted something with a decent amount of land around the house, so we can fly together and it keeps Harry in shape at the same time.'

'We get the land, but why a house when it's just you two?' Ron asked.

'A few years down the track it won't be just us two. We've been talking and we're going to adopt some kids, so we need a house to take all of them.'

'Wow, that's not something I thought you would do. But you said all of them, how many are you talking about?' Ron asked.

Harry and Lee looked at each other, 'About ten, not all at once, but over some time. It might end up being more for all we know.'

'Blimey, ten kids.'

'How will you work out the names?' Hermione asked.

'We spoke about that as well and because of the danger that Harry is always in, we're going with Potter Jordan as their last name. Even though my name is linked to Harry's now, Jordan isn't that uncommon, so it will be safer.'

'So it could be Mary Potter Jordan, actually that's a good idea. Potter isn't a very common name, so it would get recognised straight away, not like Jordan.'

'Yeah, that was the reason but we both have our names in our kids. So when we look at houses, we've been looking for larger houses, or ones that can easily have rooms added to if we need them.' Lee noticed Ginny walked towards them and tensed as he tightened his hold on Harry, but everyone noticed she seemed to be blocked, like an invisible barrier was stopping her moving towards them.

'You know you can't get within ten feet of Harry,' Arthur said stiffly as Bill, Fleur and Percy stepped inside and they all stared at Ginny.

'I wasn't going near him,' Ginny said with a snarl on her face, 'But those kids won't be yours, you killed yours, murdered your child.'

'Stop it Ginny and if you keep going then I'll have the aurors bind you to Muriel's place and you can put up with her for ten years. Now leave Harry alone,' Arthur stared at his daughter.

'I'll add one more to that,' Harry glared at her, 'Say anything again and I'll tell Kingsley to change this punishment and you can go to Azkaban,' he snarled.

Everyone watched Ginny who still looked defiant, before she finally turned and walked casually upstairs.

'It's true though,' Harry said softly, then got up and ran from the house with Lee following.

'She's deliberately hurting Harry even if she can't physically hurt him,' Molly said as she stared out the window, 'Looks like Harry's really angry right now and Lee's trying to calm him down.' Molly sighed.

'We've all been ignoring her trying to get it through her head that what she did was wrong. But just seeing her then, she still acting like she did nothing out of the ordinary, but it's like she really wants to hurt Harry for something that wasn't he's choice. If you're gay, that's how you were born, he just never had a chance to work it out before, not with his life.'

'We know Bill, let's hope she will start to understand that what she's done and what's she still doing is wrong and what Harry just said to her, that might make her think because I think Harry has finally been pushed too far by her. Oh Lee's got Harry to calm down, now their snogging.'

'Lee's good with Harry, he really has a go back at him whenever he tries to blame himself for something that wasn't his fault. Lee doesn't hold back either and Harry needs that sometimes,' George said.

'Yeah, he does, I've had a few goes at Harry over the years, so has Hermione.'

Harry and Lee walked back inside and sat down, 'I'm fine, you don't have to keep watching me,' Harry smiled at everyone around the table.

'We know you are Harry, but it still would have hurt. Now though it's lunch time,' Molly floated a heap of food onto the table and everyone started eating.

Harry spotted Ginny staring down at everyone and he realised she was watching everyone eat, not him. So even though Harry never thought of himself as a hurtful or vindictive person, he really made a show of how good the food was and of course told Mrs. Weasley how great her cooking was. Hermione gave Harry's hand a squeeze, but did the same thing as Harry because she'd seen Ginny watching them all eat as well. Hermione knew Harry wouldn't normally do something like that, which told her how hurt he really was with what Ginny had said, so it made Hermione a little protective of her friend. Everyone kept talking while they ate, after stuffing themselves silly, the conversation turned to quidditch and Harry's first game which the whole Weasley family, minus Ginny, were going to be there to support Harry and cheer him on.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

Harry was in the spare bedroom playing with Fido and Freda, 'Hey love, can you come out here for a minute?' Lee called.

'Coming Lee,' Harry called back, he put the two spiders back in their large tank then walked out into the living room, 'Oh Mr. Jordan, it's a pleasure to meet you,' Harry put his hand out to shake Lee's father's hand.

The older man shook Harry's, stared at his son then back at Harry, 'Yes, nice to meet you as well,' he turned to face his son, 'You could have warned me that your partner was Harry Potter Lee, I knew you were friends, but not together.'

'I wanted to surprise you dad, but let's sit and you two can get to know each other.'

They sat down at the table, Lee got them all cups of tea, 'I think Freda is pregnant.'

'Who's Freda?' Alfred Jordan asked.

'Harry bought Fido a girlfriend, that's Freda and where he just came from.'

'Two of those big monsters, so you like spiders as well Harry?'

'Those I do, but after being chased by Aragogs family, these two are small in comparison.'

'Aragog was an Acremantula that Hagrid owned, they lived in the forbidden forest. Bloody huge things they were.'

'Then I'm glad I never met them, I've gotten used to Fido over the years, but I don't really like spiders myself.'

'Like Ron, he won't even stay in the room if I have them out, he makes me put them away.'

'We have some news dad, well Harry has news.'

'It must be good news then.'

'It's great, a few weeks back we were all heading to the Burrow for lunch and a game of quidditch. What I didn't know was Lee had organised something. So there I am playing with a lot of my old team mates, I catch the snitch, we come back inside and this man steps out of the living room and introduces himself. Spencer Swan, manager of Puddlemere United and he offered me the position as seeker on their team. I play my first game tomorrow, I was training this morning, now I've got some time before the nerves kick him.'

'Well, congratulations. Lee did tell me how you got on the Gryffindor team when you were a first year, something that never happens. I admit I never heard much more about you and quidditch, usually I heard you had escaped you know who again.'

'Yeah, a lot of people say the same thing. My name is always connected to Voldemorts, not quidditch. I always loved to play and took captain in my sixth year.'

'Then I have to come watch you play, I like to listen to Lee commentate as well.'

'He's great, I always loved listening to Lee at Hogwarts.'

'I've got a ticket for you dad, in case you wanted to go. Now Hermione, Ron, George, everyone is going to be there to support and cheer Harry on, so you'll be sitting with them. You know most of them, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, you met Bill, Fleur, that's Bill's wife, Angelina, George's girlfriend, Percy Weasley, you'll meet all them as well.'

'I can't wait to meet the rest of them, especially since you spent so much time with the Weasley family. How is George coping with Fred's death?'

'Now, he's good, at first he wasn't. Then he decided he'd open the shop again, so Harry and I were helping him until Harry started training and I had to start back at work. Now we should tell you something because you might hear about it. See the Weasley's have a daughter, Ginny, she's been in love with Harry for years and they did date. But because of Harry's life, he never worked out he was gay until after Voldemort was gone. Ginny refused to believe it, then she turned up at the shop one day and before any of us knew what was going on, she hexed Harry, he ended up in St Mungo's, bleeding to death. But she never stopped there. That day Spencer signed Harry up to play quidditch, Harry went upstairs. He was gone for ages when finally George and I went up to see where he was, we found his wand, then no sign of Harry or Ginny.'

'She kidnapped me, she petrified me, then apparated us to my parents old house.'

'She used the cruciatus curse on Harry, seven times she hit him with that. Then she kept him petrified, gave him a potion and had sex with him so she could get herself pregnant.'

'Merlin, that's a bit obsessive and to use an unforgivable on someone, terrible. So you have a child on the way Harry?'

'No, see when Dumbledore died I made a decision to never have kids because of who I am. There are still threats against me even now and I knew they would go after my kids if I had any. So between me, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley we came up with some plans,' Harry squeezed Lee's hand.

'First so she would be punished for what she did, Kingsley and four other aurors cast a binding charm on her and the Burrow, she can't leave there for ten years. But Mrs. Weasley who used to be a healer cast a termination charm on Ginny. Harry cried himself to sleep that day but we all realised it was for the best. Harry does still have threats again him, an auror is always outside the Puddlemere United's stadium. Kingsley sent word that he's going to have a couple disguised at the game tomorrow. But Harry and I spoke and said in a few years we're going to adopt a lot of kids and their last name will be Potter Jordan, it keeps them safer that way.'

'I'm sorry you had to go through that Harry, but I can understand. His supporters are so obsessed with him, so even though he's gone, I could easily see them wanting to get a little pay back.'

'Yeah, and there's two main threats at the moment. Rodolphus Lestrange and Dolores Umbridge, she escaped the ministry before the aurors got to her.'

'Lee told me what she did to the students in the day, then what she was doing with that muggleborn registration act. I hope it doesn't take long to catch her, well both of them. But what if they are at the game and aim at you up in the air?'

'Lorne and Spencer have both said I can keep my wand in my wrist strap for safety. But Lee's going to have he's on him, my friends are all going to keep an eye out. This first game nothing should happen because of how many people are going to be there.'

'I also had a thought Harry, with you sitting up there, sometimes you're just looking around for the snitch, you would see the whole crowd. I thought if you got a chance without taking your attention away from the game, you scan the crowd.'

'I was going to anyway, but if I saw one of them, how am I supposed to let anyone know?'

Lee pulled out a coin from his pocket, 'This is the old coin from the DA. Why don't you get another one done, if you spot something, let me know, I can quickly speak with Lorne and Spencer who is usually sitting just below me, then he can go let our friends and the aurors know, if he knew where the disguised aurors were.'

'I still have my old coin in my pouch, I know Neville, Luna and a few others have theirs. Neville told me they used them when the Carrows were at Hogwarts. It's how they made their plans to help rescue kids.'

'Then after lunch, talk to Hermione, she can contact the others and let them know to feel for their coins getting hot.'

'What are these coins?'

'When we were in the DA dad, Hermione put the proteas charm on them. Harry had the main one, when he set the next meeting, he would change the date and time on his coin, we'd all feel ours getting hot. Anyone looking at them, like Umbridge couldn't tell they were anything other than a normal galleon.'

'Very clever, who came up with that?'

'Hermione,' Harry and Lee said together, 'Brightest witch around and if it wasn't for her, I never would have passed my O.W.L.s. It wasn't because I never studied or couldn't do the work, but with Voldemort just coming back and we had no idea what he was up to, then Umbridge, I was so tense all the time I couldn't concentrate.'

'I heard you saw him come back, body and all.'

'Yeah, I did, he used this old dark spell and three ingredients, my blood was one of them. I watched as he came out of the cauldron, all skeletal, then changed to what you would have seen.'

'So the order was working hard trying to find out what he was up to and we all knew it would have something to do with Harry, just not what. So he could never relax, the only times he did was in DA. He couldn't even play quidditch because Umbridge had banned Harry, Fred and George.'

'Yes, I remember you telling me about that. I hope she gets caught soon, she was such an evil old toad.'

Lee and Harry laughed, 'We all called her that, a toad with a pink bow.'

'I did want to tell you Mr. Jordan that I was concerned about getting involved with anyone. My friends have always known the risk being close to me. But Lee, they know we're together, he's in more danger. But I promise to do anything to keep him safe.'

'That's a very good promise to hear Harry, especially coming from the man that did defeat Voldemort. But I can see it on my sons face, he doesn't want you to protect him when he can protect himself. But you do make a lot of sense Harry, being your partner will place him in more danger than the others.'

'That's why we're taking every precaution. Not just for those two that we know want Harry. But we're going to buy the house, have it protected under enchantments. It gives us privacy but also a lot of safety. The moment the fidelius charm is done, you'll get a permission note to get in.'

'Good to know and that you will have some protection around your home. Even though it's safer than it has been in more years than I can count, we do know that there is always danger out there.' the three men all looked at each other and nodded because it was true, it didn't matter that Voldemort was gone, some other dark witch or wizard will always cause problems.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

At the Burrow, all the Weasley's, minus Ginny were gathered in the kitchen ready to head out to watch Harry's first professional quidditch game. Between Lee and Harry, they got everyone tickets and would be sitting not far from Lee. Ron and Hermione saw Ginny looking down at them, and it was the first time they saw regret on her face but she still had a look of defiance as well.

At Lee and Harry's place, they stared at each other for a few minutes. Checked to make sure they had their coins before they left. Lee kissed Harry before he went in to join his team mates then Lee went to the commentary box. He smiled as all their friends started to take their seat, George and the rest of the DA that was there all held their coins up to show Lee who nodded.

The Puddlemere United team changed into their uniforms, had their brooms in their hands and were listening to Lorne go through his speech.

'How you holding up Harry?' Oliver asked.

'Nervous but also excited, I just want to get out there. Once I'm on my broom, the game is all I think about. But listen to that, the crowd sounds huge.'

'It is and it's a sell-out. I will tell you this, all of you but especially you Harry,' Spencer said as he stepped into the changing rooms, 'There are lots of signs with Harry Potter is our hero, that type of thing, but also there are a lot of reporters and photographers out there. We knew this would happen, so try and ignore them and concentrate on the game, because they will be yelling out to you more than anyone else.'

'When I play I basically block out any other noise, it's just something that happens when I get out on the pitch.'

'That's good, which you are about to do now. So Gary, get ready to lead your team out, we'll be in the stands,' Lorne and Spencer shook the players hands and left.

Gary looked at his team and his reserves, nodded, then stood right at the door, mounted their brooms and took off in their formation. They flew around the stadium and the crowd with everyone screaming Potter's name. The reserve team all landed and sat in their small shed to watch in case they were needed. The team all went to their positions, Harry looked over at Lee, blew him a kiss and saw Lee and his friends laugh before Lee blew him a kiss back, then the game started, and just like Harry said, the moment the game was on, he never heard anything, not his name being shouted, not the flashes from cameras, just the quidditch match. A few times both seekers saw the snitch, chased it and each other, then either getting hit by bludgers or bumped by the other seeker, they lost sight of the snitch. As the score for both teams climbed, Harry went high to search out the snitch, but he did glance at the crowd a lot. Harry did hear Lee's voice a lot, calling the plays, but he did block him out as well. The other seeker and Harry kept searching everywhere for the snitch, again one would either dive or take up high before they would lose it again. Harry did a quick fly past the crowd as he tried to see that small speck of gold and as he did, he caught a glimpse of two people in the crowd. Harry settled himself up high, kept looking for the snitch and the other seeker while he quickly put a message on his coin. He just stuck it back in his pocket when he spotted the snitch again, but he also spotted Rodolphus with his wand in his hand. So Harry dived for the snitch but had his wand out, sent spells at Lestrange and Umbridge as he dove, then grabbed the snitch just before the other seeker. He took off high with his hand in the air and got surrounded by his team mates before they slowly flew down to the ground. But the other team all came up to ask why Harry was firing spells into the crowd, they though he was aiming at their fans, they also kept shouting about wands not being allowed. That's when Kingsley, two aurors, Spencer, Lorne and the manager of Chudley Cannons stepped out and joined them.

'We were told Mr. Potter had his wand because there have been death threats against him. Now even though none of you are allowed a wand during a game, I agreed that he could, for his safety and for everyone else's. Imagine Stewart, you and Harry could have been right near each other trying to get the snitch and you got hit, not Harry,' the Chudley Cannons manager said looking at his team.

'We had plans in place in case this happened. Not all the spectators were here just to watch the game. Harry's DA were in the crowd, so were most of the order of the phoenix. We also had four aurors disguised,' Kingsley turned to Harry, 'But again, we didn't get to do a lot Harry, you seem to do it for us and win the game at the same time.'

'Sorry minister, but I saw Umbridge sneering at me, I hate that bitch. But Lestrange Kingsley, sorry minister, he had his wand pointed towards Mrs. Weasley, not me. She did kill his wife, so he was going after her and I wasn't going to let anyone hurt my family.'

'Blimey Harry, none of us heard anything about a threat against Molly. Well their caught now, so you're next game should just be that, a game,' Kingsley hugged Harry, 'Congratulations on your first win, I better go. But come to the Burrow later, everyone is going to be there waiting for you.'

'Lee and I will be there minister and thanks.'

'So even though those two are caught, Harry is going to keep his wand on him at every game. Now he has told us and from what the minister and others have said, Harry is an honest person, he has said that wand will only end up in his hand if he sees danger of dark witches or wizards, not to hurt or hex the other team. All the managers have been informed of this and have all agreed. Once the danger is passed, then Harry has agreed to leave his wand with his belongings.'

'So you really aren't going to use anything on the other teams, because watching the way you fly, you don't need it,' a tall woman from the other team said.

'I would never want to win a game unless it was fairly. I had enough of the Slytherin's always causing problems or breaking rules to win, that's not how I play. If I can't catch the snitch through fair play, than I don't deserve to be seeker.'

'Alright, then we agree as well because we did see Harry play and only used his wand that one time and it was aimed at death eaters, but he still caught the damn snitch even with saving that woman and himself. I think our seeker needs to get better,' the woman stuck her hand out to Harry, 'Congratulations, you are a seeker, not just Harry Potter, the one who defeated Voldemort. Can't wait until we go up against each other again.'

Harry smiled, 'Neither can I and it was fun.'

Both teams shook hands, then went to change, where the Puddlemere United team hugged each other before collecting their belongings. Harry turned and saw Lee standing at the door and he launched himself at Lee. Their bodies met along with their lips as everyone patted Harry's back as they walked past leaving the two men snogging.

'Even with binding those two, you still won love. That really shows how good you are.'

'Thanks Lee, but I told Kingsley who will probably tell the Weasley's, Rodolphus wasn't pointing his wand at me, he was after Mrs. Weasley. They must have realised the Weasley's and all my friends were going to be here for my first game.'

'Then if Kingsley is telling them, expected to be hugged until you can't breathe.'

'Yep, like how Mrs. Weasley usually hugs me. Let me have a quick shower, then we'll go.'

'Go, I'll just sit here and wait for you. Just remember, a lot of fans are outside waiting for you and they will want autographs.'

'Yeah, Spencer mentioned that and I have to be gracious,' Harry grimaced making Lee laugh before he went in to have his shower.

When Harry finished, he put his arm around Lee, picked up his bag and they left the changing room. They got outside and saw the huge crowd and when they spotted Harry, they started to chant his name again. Lee took Harry's bag while he started signing pictures of himself that had been released showing the team. He got asked for pictures, so he stood for those as well. Finally Lee and Harry apparated to the Burrow and stepped inside where Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry into one of her rib cracking hugs to smiles from all the Weasley's.

'First Ginny, then me, then Ron, now Molly, you've become this families guardian angel,' Arthur hugged Harry the moment his wife let him go.

Harry wasn't sure what to say as he hugged Mr. Weasley back, 'I couldn't let anything happen to Mrs. Weasley, she's practically raised me.'

'We're all glad you didn't mate,' Ron hugged Harry, 'Damn good win though.'

'It was Harry, but what took you so long to get here. Did you and Lee take a detour home?' Neville asked.

'No, the stadium was surrounded by fans, I had to stay and sign autographs. Spencer told me it's part of being a member of a profession quidditch team. My hand started to cramp up from holding the quill so long.'

'Lee told us what you saw, but none of us got a chance to do more than get our wand's out,' Seamus said.

'I saw her first and it was just the look she gave me, I just couldn't help myself. But I'm parched, I need a drink.'

Mrs. Weasley handed Harry and Lee a large glass of juice each, hugged Harry again before putting her dinner together.

Harry tensed when he spotted Ginny walking down the stairs. Lee put his arms around Harry, Ron, Hermione and their friends all stood around Harry.

'You don't need to protect him, I'm not going to do anything even if I could. I just wanted to say something,' Ginny stared at Harry who moved out from behind Ron. 'You saved mum, so I'm sorry Harry, for everything. Even though you know you're safe since I can't get near you and I don't have a wand anymore, I wanted to let you know that you have nothing to worry about anymore. After what I did, you could have locked me up, you could have stopped coming here, but you didn't. I don't just owe you my life, but like dad said, Ron, dad and now mum. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I wanted you to know that I'm really sorry.'

Harry nodded, but never said anything. Then everyone watched as Ginny went back upstairs. She was finally realising how wrong she was, but also that Harry was gay and no matter what, he could never love her. After that everyone kept talking, then eating as Mrs. Weasley put food on the table, but even Harry smiled when she took a tray of her wonderful food up to Ginny. Molly knew like everyone else, Ginny was feeling remorse for what she did, so it was time to show her that now she can be part of the family. Harry sighed as he put his head on Lee's shoulder knowing that he could come to the home his loved for so long without the feeling of being watched or stressed thinking something was going to happen. Finally he got to enjoy his time with his friends because his life was finally ending up normal.

The end:


End file.
